Dernière rencontre
by jimiilolita
Summary: Et ben, comme dit le titre, ils se rencontrent une dernière fois.. Bon, à l'origine, c'est tragique et triste, mais plus j'écris plus ça devient un gros nawak. A noter : sacrilège, 1x4
1. Retrouvailles 1

Base : Gundam wing (Lolita : je me pose la question parfois ! Jimi : si GW ! il sont les mêmes noms ! )

Couple : d'abord 1 2 1, et puis 1x4 et enfin, 2x1 (me demandez pas comment on a osé mettre 1 et 4 ensemble, on en revient toujours pas ) 

Genre : romance, yaoi un peu lemon… POV alternatif de tout le monde et parfois, ça tourne au OOC

Disclaimer : en fait, on fait tout le boulot en leur écrivant de super belles fic, alors on ne pourrait pas avoir une petite rétribution en nature ? un ou deux G-boy par exemple? Nan, mais pourquoi toujours non ? 

Note : comme toujours, c'est sensé être tragique au début, et ça part en sucette en fin de compte. Impossible de faire un truc sérieux avec eux ! 

**Dernière rencontre**

**Retrouvailles 1**

On s'est revu comme ça, par hasard. 

Après la fin de la guerre, on s'était tous séparés, enfin presque, chacun de son côté, comme avant. Moi je vivote comme je peux, ��faire des petits boulots par-ci par-l�, surtout en exploitant� fond mes talents de mécanos. Parce que dans�notre société douce et pacifiée, mes autres talents sont rarement appréciés dans la légalité: sabotage, explosif, infiltration, pilotage de mobile suit… et j'en passe. Donc je survis comme je peux. Avec Hilde. Chère Hilde. Qui me trouve toujours des boulots des feux de l'enfer ! C'est elle qui m'a envoyé ici chercher une livraison de pièces détachée pour je ne sais quel vieux tacot. Dans cette ville. Bien sûr, elle ignorait que c'est ici que tout a commencé pour moi. C'est ici que je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois. Ou presque ici. En réalité, c'est plutôt sur une base militaire au large de cette cité côtière qu'on s'est rencontré. 

Et quelle rencontre ! 

Enfin, aujourd'hui il n'y a plus de base militaire ici. 

Merci Rélena ! 

Rélena, c'est aussi ici que j'ai eu la joie de faire sa connaissance. Nan, je suis pas ironique du tout. En gros, je lui sauve la vie (je sais je fais des trucs con parfois, mais l� je ne la connaissais pas encore) et elle, elle m'engueule. Gonflée la blondasse ! 

Et pourquoi qu'elle m'engueule, parce que j'ai tiré sur le mec qui allait l'abattre froidement. Cette gonzesse est d'une ingratitude ! Le mec en question qui est d'ailleurs assis�� côté de moi en ce moment même. Heero. 

Ce cher Heero. 

Je me demande�� quoi il peut bien penser. 

Okay, vous me direz, je me suis toujours demandé ��quoi il pensait quand il regarde dans le vide. Comme l� maintenant. Comme souvent. Comme presque tout le temps, en fait. 

Mais l�, c'est bien ce qu'il pense en ce moment qui m'intéresse. 

--------

Duo. Duo Maxwell. 

On ne s'était pas revu depuis qu'on a piloté nos gundam pour la dernière fois. Apparemment, il a su compenser la perte du sien, le Deathscythe. «Deathscythe», c'est le nom inscrit sur la coque de la moto qu'il conduisait tout�� l'heure. 

C'est étrange, mais revoir Duo, c'est faire un bond de près de quatre ans en arrière. Revenir�� l'époque où nous pilotions tous ensembles. C'est un sentiment étrange. Autrefois je n'y aurait pas prêté autant attention, mais depuis j'ai appris�� analyser mes sentiments,�� connaître mon ressenti. C'est un peu grâce�� Duo d'ailleurs. 

Nostalgie. C'est le nom de ce sentiment étrange. A la fois une tristesse insidieuse et une joie mêlée de d'amertume. Oui, je suis nostalgique de cette époque. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir regretter la guerre�� ce point. Plus que la guerre, c'est la compagnie des autres qui me manque. 

Moi qui croyais préférer la solitude ! 

En même temps, ça me fait mal de le revoir, l� d'un seul coup. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Il m'a pris par surprise. Moi qui ai si souvent souhaité le revoir, le retrouver près de moi, être de nouveau ensembles, quand ça arrive vraiment, je suis pris au dépourvu. 

Je me suis arrêté de travailler. J'ai pris des vacances, les premières depuis que j'ai été engagé dans cette boite d'informatique. Trois semaines de suite, histoire de reprendre des forces, sachant pertinemment qu'une montagne de boulot m'attendrais sagement sur mon bureau de travail�� mon retour. 

Dans cette réjouissante perspective, je sillonnait le pays, en train, en car, en stop, et parfois,�� pied. Cela me vide la tête, m'empêchant de penser�� tout ce qui me torture l'esprit. L'avantage de cette technique de voyage, c'est que chaque destination est une surprise. L'inconvénient, c'est que parfois c'est une mauvaise surprise. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé ici. Ca ne me pose pas de problème de revenir sur le lieu d'une mission. Non, c'est juste que je voulais éviter de ressasser ces souvenirs, comme un vétéran qui n'a plus que ça pour vivre. 

Je me suis arrêté pour manger, puisqu'il était trop tard pour quitter la ville ce soir. Le restaurant était du genre plutôt bas de gamme, je ne suis pas exigeant et je ne roule pas sur l'or. De part sa proximité avec la route, c'était un lieu exclusivement fréquenté par des gens de passage, des routiers, des forains, des touristes… et puis lui. 

J'ai immédiatement reconnu sa manière de pousser la porte vitrée de la salle. Le même air invariablement satisfait collé au visage. Avec en supplément un sourire affamé du Duo privé de son quintal de nourriture quotidien. Je remarquais qu'il ne portait plus son col romain mais restait vêtu de noir. En l'occurrence, une combinaison de mécanicien gris foncé boutonnée jusqu'� la taille, le haut retombant sur sa ceinture, laissant un tee-shirt noir�� découvert. 

Il marchait avec le même assurance, toujours, et la même souplesse. Celle d'un félin. Je m'étais souvent dit que si les vies antérieures existaient, celle de mon coéquipier serait celle d'un matou quelconque, un genre de chat de gouttière. Chaque pas faisait onduler sa natte châtain. Il ne l'avait pas touchée de puis tout ce temps. 

Il me tournait le dos, et je le vis s'accouder au comptoir et appeler un serveur. 

Je n'ai pas osé ni me lever, ni l'interpeller, me contentant de le regarder, comme un fantôme du passé qu'il était. 

Puis il s'est retourné. 

Et il m'a reconnu. 

- Heechan 

Il s'est avancé. Un sourire sincèrement ravi aux lèvres. 

- Ca fait un bail ! 

Avec une claque dans le dos, il échappa�� la banale poignée de main des retrouvailles. 

- Je peux m'asseoir ? 

Un hochement de tête lui indique que j'étais seul et qu'il était le bienvenu. 

- Alors. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? 

- Hn. 

Ça avait été la pire conversation de mon existence, vraiment je n'avais pas envie de lui parler. 

Pas envie de lui raconter ma vie. 

- Well ! Toujours aussi bavard ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ? Boulot ?

- Congés. 

- Haa ! You lucky ! Dire que je bosse comme un damné ! 

Cette remarque m'avait arraché un sourire dubitatif. Duo en acharné de travail ? Rien moins que complètement impossible. 

- Rigole pas, je suis sérieux. C'est Hilde qui m'envoie toujours�� perpet' pour dénicher des pièces détachées qu'y en a même pas deux au monde ! Tu vois la galère ? Au fait, tu fais quoi maintenant ? 

- Informatique. 

- Hey ! J'aurais du m'en douter. Ha, c'est mon repas qui arrive. Je vais t'accompagner, okay ? J'ai la dalle ! Tu me croiras jamais si je te dis depuis combien de temps j'ai pas mangé ! 

Et le repas avait continué ainsi. 

Duo. Il est toujours aussi bavard et agité.

Enfin, je suppose qu'il me trouve toujours aussi laconique et coincé. 

Et on a mangé ensemble. Et on est resté ensemble. Jusque tard. 

Il finissait son dessert, son troisième dessert. Moi j'avais finit depuis longtemps, mais je restais avec lui. Probablement parce qu'il continuait�� me parler. A parler dans le vide. J'aurais pu dormir en face de lui, il aurait probablement continué�� me parler ainsi. Pourtant je buvais littéralement ses paroles. J'appréciais et redoutais�� la fois les nouvelles qu'il donnait. Je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre me raconter comment il faisait sa vie sans les G-boys, et en même temps je voulais savoir, j'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'il devenait, j'étais curieux de Duo. 

-------

On a mangé ensemble et j'ai du parler pour meubler. Avec lui c'est toujours la même chose. Il faut parler pour deux. Faire�� la fois les questions et les réponses. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui pourrait le faire répondre�� mes questions. Finalement, il avait pas l'air de trop s'emmerder pendant ce temps. J'ai toujours peur qu'il finisse par s'endormir au bout du compte, saoulé par mon monologue. 

Et on a finit par sortir. 

Il m'a raccompagné au parking. Forcément, quand j'ai vu qu'il était�� pied, je lui ai proposé de le conduire quelque part. Avec ma Deathscythe�� deux roues. Putain, j'en suis fier de cette bécane. C'est le seul truc qui me rappelle un peu celui que j'étais avant. Quand je conduis, je suis de nouveau aux commandes de mon gundam. Sauf que je ne fauche plus personne. Du moins, j'essaye. Mais lui, ça ne lui a fait ni chaud ni froid. A croire que le Wing ne lui manque pas tant que ça. Il est pas humain ce mec ! 

On fait un tour. Jusqu'aux quais. Face � la mer. Face ��l'endroit de notre première rencontre. On est resté quelques minutes,���observer le site assis sur le cuir de ma Deathscythe. Et puis, il est allé se poser sur un banc. Je l'ai rejoint, et comme ça n'avait pas l'air de lui filer des boutons, je suis resté�� côté de lui. 

Et l�, on y est depuis près de deux heures,�� contempler le grand océan. Il est super tard. Ou plutôt, super tôt. Disons, que, dans l'idéal, si j'étais un employé modèle, je devrais me lever dans disons, quatre ou cinq heures. Alors forcément. 

- Heechan. 

- Hn ? 

- Je vais devoir rentrer�� mon hôtel. Parce que, dormir sur un banc public, c'est cool, mais mauvais pour la santé. 

- Ha. 

C'est moi où il a l'air déçu ? C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas passé beaucoup de temps ensembles. Mais bon. Je ne sais pas comment il va le prendre si je lui demande son numéro de téléphone. On pourrait se revoir. Un jour où je serais moins crevé et plus en vacances. 

- J' te dépose quelque part ? Tu es�� l'hôtel ? 

- Je n'ai pas encore décidé. 

- T'as rien prévu du tout ? 

- Hn.

- Okay, alors, tu n'as qu'� venir�� mon hôtel. Comme ça j'aurais pas�� me balader aux quatre coins de la ville. On va pas se quitter comme ça, hein ? 

- Quel hôtel ? 

- Un hôtel routier�� la sortie de la ville. C'est pas le grand luxe, mais les draps sont propres, et puis, on a déj� connu pire ! 

Il ne note pas la douce et discrète allusion�� notre passé�� courir les planques et les geôles de OZ. 

Je n'insiste pas. 

- D'accord. 

Et nous voil��� nouveau sur la route. A nouveau la vitesse me grise et me transporte loin, au temps où je pilotais la plus merveilleuse machine du monde. Sauf que je la pilotais seul. 

L�, Heechan est derrière moi. Accroché comme jamais�� ma taille. C'est vrai que je roule vite. Très vite. Sachez que les radars sont mes amis et ont plein de jolies photos de moi en train de dépasser toutes les limites de vitesses et de bon sens. Mais que voulez-vous,�� force de m'habituer au gundam, il faut aller loin pour trouver des sensations aussi fortes, intenses et grisantes. Le vent qui siffle�� mes oreilles malgré le casque, le même souffle giflant mon corps, et surtout le moteur de Deathscythe qui hurle entre mes jambes. C'est la chose la plus jouissive que je connaisse. 

C'est encore le cas cette nuit. Mais avec en plus un ex-perfect soldier plaqué dans le dos. Les bras de Heechan agrippés�� mes hanches, c'est quelque chose de nouveau. Cela donne un autre goût�� ce trajet en moto. Un frisson nouveau. Son torse serré contre mon dos, je peux presque entendre son cœur battre�� tout rompre. Notre escapade prend une saveur irréelle. Une saveur que jamais aucun de mes passagers n'a su me procurer. A la fois douce et amère. A la fois excessivement excitante et douloureusement affolante. Affolante. C'est exactement ça. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur aussi s'affole. Que je vais me mettre�� paniquer s'il reste ainsi. Et pourtant je voudrais que cela dure la nuit entière. 

Je ne sais pas si c'est un bien ou un mal, mais nous finissons par arriver�� l'hôtel. Bien trop rapide. Pour une fois que j'aurais voulu avoir cent bornes�� faire pour garder ce goût dangereux. 

-Heu… y'a quelqu'un ? 

Apparemment le type de l'accueil est parti pisser. Ou alors il est parti dormir. En gros, y'a personne. 

- Il n'y a pas de personnel�� partir de minuit. 

- What ? Comment tu sais ça ? 

- C'est écrit au mur. 

Effectivement, il me montre une mignonne petite pancarte qui me sourit, accrochée au mur, et qui me dit : « si tu as passé la moitié de la nuit dehors, c'est ta faute, alors compte pas sur qui que ce soit pour t'accueillir�� bras ouverts dans cet hôtel minable ». C'est pas les mots exactes, mais l'idée est l�. 

- Ah ! Shit�! hem…heu…je savais pas… désolé… vraiment, Heechan, je suis trop con…

- Pas grave. Je trouverais un autre. Tu me ramènes en centre ville. 

Un moment, je suis tenté d'accepter. Pour ce délicieux frisson si étrange que je viens de découvrir. 

Et puis non. Franchement, on est bien trop fatigué l'un et l'autre pour se remettre en route. Moi en tout cas, je le suis trop pour conduire. Et je ne suis pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler «sobre». Bref, toutes les excuses bidon sont bonnes pour garder mon ex-coéquipier avec moi le plus longtemps possible. Donc…

- T'as qu'� venir dans ma chambre. 

Il me jette un regard étonné. Serait-il devenu difficile avec le temps ? 

- Ça nous rappellera le bon vieux temps, quand on vivait dans des planques pourries ! 

- Hm. Merci. 

J'en conclu qu'il accepte. 

- Pas d'quoi. 

Quand j'ai dit que c'était pas un hôtel de luxe, c'était pas juste une manière de parler. C'était une litote au quatrième degré. La chambre est plutôt petite, en fait, elle est étroite, on dirait qu'elle a été taillée dans un couloir. Sur les murs, la tapisserie se détache tranquillement morceau par morceau. Une ampoule grésille un moment au plafond avant de rendre l'âme dans un claquement sec. Je l'attendais depuis deux jours celle-l�. Heureusement, il y a la lampe de chevet qui diffuse tant bien que mal une pâle lueur sur les murs glauques. Sous nos pas, le lino crisse avec des craquements sonores. Okay, j'arrête la description, sinon, on va encore dire que je me plains. J'ose pas me retourner pour voir la tête de mon invité surprise, attendant avec angoisse le moment où il va prendre la fuite en courant. 

- Heu. C'est du provisoire, demain on te trouvera un autre hôtel si tu veux rester en ville. 

- C'est pas un problème. Ça ne me gêne pas. 

- C'est vrai, j'oubliais : perfect soldier un jour, perfect soldier toujours ! 

Oups ! L� je m'aperçois que je viens de faire une erreur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais vu sa gueule, c'était une grave erreur de remettre ça sur le plateau. 

Soupirant comme un forçat, je me pose sur le lit. 

- Sorry… si j'ai dis un truc qu'il fallait pas. 

Il secoue la tête. Il s'est (un tout petit peu) décoincé.

- C'est rien. 

Il me regarde maintenant fixement, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres. Un sourire qui me fait mal. Le genre de sourire qu'on ne s'attend pas du tout�� voir sur le visage d'un iceberg man�� la retraite. 

- Avant tu n'aurais jamais réalisé que ta remarque m'avait heurté. Tu as changé, Duo. 

La manière dont il prononce mon prénom me fait frissonner. Je donnerais toute ma collec de comics pour réentendre une fois son « baka ». Pas que ça me plaise tant que ça, mais son « Duo » a réussit�� me mettre mal�� l'aise. Surtout son ton : résigné, l'air hésitant, c'est tellement inhabituel. Incongru. 

- Quel que chose ne va pas, Heechan ? 

- Hn. 

Traduction : négatif. Quoi qu'il en dise, il a encore des vieux réflexes de la machine�� mission qu'il était. 

- Bon. Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain en premier. 

Tout pour qu'il se détende un peu. Pour que l'atmosphère se détende un peu. 

Dès qu'il sort, je peux me relâcher. Si j'avais su qu'il y aurait autant de gêne entre nous, et bien… si, je l'aurais tout de même amené ici, je lui aurais tout de même proposé de rester cette nuit. J'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on se quitte comme ça, comme deux ballots. 

He, il sort de la salle de b… pfuit ! 

Vêtu de noir et vert, j'ai cru revoir le Heero d'il y a deux ans. Haut vert, bas noir, ça a un air de déj� vu, tout ça ! 

Okay, il porte un boxer, et non son invariable spandex, et son débardeur est devenu beaucoup moins échancré avec l'âge. Anyway, j'ai l'impression de retrouver le perfect soldier d'antan. Ce que je me garde bien de lui faire remarquer. Pas fou ! 

- La salle de bain est libre. 

- Pas besoin, je prendrais ma douche demain matin. Trop crevé. Waaa ! Etouffe un bâillement. On se couche ? 

- Hn. 

Oul� ! Un peu serré le lit. Proportionnel�� la taille de�la chambre, vous me direz. 

Hehem…OO. 

Je ne suis pas fondamentalement contre la cohabitation nocturne, mais l�, ça risque de devenir très rapidement gênant. 

Remarque, c'est pas la première fois que je dors avec Heechan, mais l�, c'est un peu différent. Voire très. On n'est plus en guerre, on n'est plus pourchassés, ni dans la clandestinité, on ne risque plus de mourir demain. Enfin, si, mais moins. Donc, on n'a pas�� s'en faire pour le lendemain, plus de mission�� la con. Plus d'action diurne. 

C'est bien connu,�� l'action, se substitue l'imagination. 

Et croyez le ou non, mon imagination est en pleine action. Et c'est pas près de se calmer. Surtout si il continue�� respirer comme ça, dans mon cou. 

A SUIVRE…

2 : C'est dégueulasse de couper ici ! 

Jimi : c'est moi qui décide ! (sourire sadique) 

1 : vous deux, omae…

Lolita : ouais, ouais, attends voir la suite, tu auras une bonne raison de nous faire la peau. 

1 : qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? ;;--;;

Jimi : gnééé ! cuir et latex ! 

2 : nan ! 

Lolita : pressé ? 


	2. Retrouvailles 2

Base : Gundam wing (Lolita : je me pose la question parfois ! Jimi : si GW ! ils ont les mêmes noms ! )

Couple : d'abord 1x4 et enfin, 2x1 (me demandez pas comment on a osé mettre 1 et 4 ensemble, on en revient toujours pas )

Genre : romance, yaoi un peu lemon…y'en aura, on le jure ! POV alternatif de tout le monde et parfois, ça tourne au OOC

Disclaimer : en fait, on fait tout le boulot en leur écrivant de super belles fic, alors on ne pourrait pas avoir une petite rétribution en nature ? un ou deux G-boy par exemple? Nan, mais pourquoi toujours non ?

Note : comme toujours, c'est sensé être tragique au début, et ça part en sucette en fin de compte. Impossible de faire un truc sérieux avec eux !

Rating spécial : ils parlent pas bien du tout ces garçons, avec tout plein de gros mots !! Alors éloignez les enfants de l'écran. Et d'ailleurs, ils font quoi ici, les enfants ? « M »

**Dernière rencontre**

**Retrouvailles 2 **

Hmmm. Duo.

Pourquoi ai-je toujours ce mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation avec lui ?

J'aimerais souvent avoir encore une insensibilité à ce genre de réaction. Bien sûr, je sais les dissimuler, ça ne me pose pas de problème, question d'entraînement. Ce qui pose problème, c'est que je ne peux rien me dissimuler à moi-même. Je connais mes sentiments, je sais parfaitement ce qui me fait réagir comme ça quand je suis près de Duo. C'est encore pire.

Parfois je me dis que quelque chose n'est pas normal chez moi. En fait, c'est une certitude : je ne suis pas normal. Je m'en suis vite convaincu. Alors que j'ai une fille bien, mignonne, sympa, qui me court après depuis des années, je me retrouve stupidement à rêver d'un ancien coéquipier.

Pourquoi se mentir. Je suis attiré par Duo. Depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, cette évidence c'est imposé à moi. Mais je sais que cela date depuis plus longtemps, depuis le début peut-être.

Rien à faire pour l'oublier. L'image de Duo s'est incrustée en moi avec ténacité. De toute façon, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour me le rappeler. Trowa : « et tu n'as pas de nouvelles de Duo ? », Rélena : « dis-le moi franchement, il y a quelqu'un d'autre, c'est pour ça que tu me rejette », au boulot : « alors Yuy, toujours tout seul ! ». A chaque fois, j'ai envie de dire « oui, il y a quelqu'un, il s'appelle Duo ». Seulement, je ne peux pas. On ne dit pas ces choses là.

Si j'en avais parlé à J, nul doute qu'il m'aurait doctement décortiqué les mécanismes chimiques, physiologiques et psychologiques qui poussent à ce genre d'attirance. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de qui que ce soit pour comprendre que c'est mal vu. En plus, difficile de faire passer ça pour une passade d'adolescent, pas à mon âge.

Je sais que c'est sérieux.

Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux de Duo, ce dont je suis certain, c'est que je suis continuellement en manque de lui. Et là, d'un seul coup, il reparaît. Et me retrouver si près de lui.

C'est si douloureux.

J'ai été seul pendant si longtemps, Duo, c'est un peu mon oasis de chaleur humaine. J'aimerais pou voir me serrer contre lui, le tenir conte moi, le toucher, le goûter. Tout ce que je n'ai jamais osé faire. Que je n'oserais jamais faire.

C'est vrai que ce lit ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit d'accepter ?

Il m'a prit que je sais me maîtriser. Il m'a prit que c'est juste cette nuit. Ou alors il m'a prit que je veux rester près de lui.

Un tout petit peu plus.

Duo commence à s'agiter. Incapable de rester une minute tranquille.

J'essaye de faire comme si de rien n'était. Peine perdue. Il se tourne face à moi. Je me retourne pour ne lui présenter que mon dos. Pour tout autre que Duo, le message serait clair : « je veux dormir, bonne nuit ». Mais étant ce qu'il est, ça ne suffit pas.

Il se retourne à nouveau. Baka !

Maintenant, je sens ses fesses contre les miennes. Qu'il se tienne tranquille par tous les dieux qui existent, qui ont existés et qui existeront un jour !

Merci. Vraiment merci. De tout cœur. Je précise «se tenir tranquille » ne veut en aucun cas dire « se frotter les fesses contre les miennes » ! Je viens de devenir athée pour le restant de mes jours !

Le pire, c'est qu'il ne doit se douter de rien.

Retournement stratégique. Qu'il se trémousse dans le vide.

Et lui, forcément, il se retourne à nouveau.

Ce petit jeu aurait pu durer longtemps. Si je ne m'étais pas assoupi quelques secondes. Quelques secondes de trop ? Je me serais endormi profondément, si je n'avais pas senti un léger chatouillement sous le nez.

Et bien sûr, quand j'ouvre les yeux, qui est-ce que je trouve face à moi ?

C'est vrai qu'on est que deux dans le lit, aussi…

Je cherche l'origine du chatouillement. Ses cheveux. Détachés, éparpillés, étalés sur le lit.

- Oups, sorry. Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Pas grave.

Je me retourne encore. Enfin, je commence. Parce qu'il m'arrête très vite.

- Heechan.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Tu as l'air… triste depuis tout à l'heure.

- Je pensais que tu appréciais qu'on se revoie.

- C'est pas ça.

- Alors, c'est quoi ?

- Ça me rend juste un peu mélancolique.

- Ho !

Il a un ton un peu surpris, un peu gêné aussi.

- Tu sais, Heechan, moi aussi je pense souvent aux moments qu'on a passés tous ensembles.

C'est normal, t'es pas le seul.

Pour une obscure raison, ses mots me paraissent tous sauf sincères.

- C'est différent.

- En quoi ?

- Hm.

- Parce que, tu sais, ça me plairait bien qu'on se revoie de temps en temps. Alors, si ça te pose problème, si ça t'ennuies, c'est pas la peine.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on se revoie ?

- Si.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

Voilà la question.

- C'est toi.

Nan ! Je l'ai pas dit ? Si, j'ai osé ! Dès que je ne fais pas attention, c'est le perfect soldier qui revient. Celui qui se fout de tout ça. Celui qui se fout bien de se mettre dans la mouise à cause d'un mot de trop. J'aurais pu lui mentir, ou esquiver la question. Mais non. Il a fallut que mon entraînement reprenne le dessus. L'entraînement qui dit « dis la vérité, c'est plus simple ». Non, ce n'est pas si simple. Au contraire, ça complique tout. Pas de mission, pas d'information à dissimuler. Foutu conditionnement.

- Okay ! C'est moi le problème alors. Et je peux savoir pourquoi, if you don't mind ?

Il est énervé. Normal. Et beaucoup moins chaleureux. Je sens que je ne vais pas cesser de regretter ça. Et qu'on est pas près de dormir si je veux m'en tirer.

- Non.

- Quoi « non » ?

- Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, je ne me l'explique pas moi-même.

Ce qui est parfaitement vrai. Mais difficilement acceptable pour Duo.

- Well, 't's enough !

Mauvais signe, plus il parle dans sa langue d'origine, plus il est hors de lui. Il se retourne. Je ne vois plus que son dos. Un sentiment de frustration intense. Ce n'est ni ce que je voulais dire, ni ce que je voulais faire. Finalement, je comprends mieux pourquoi je préfère écouter Duo, ça m'évite de parler et faire des maladresses. Ou des vraies conneries, comme là.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je…

- Shut up, Heero ! Je veux dormir.

Et voilà, c'est foutu. C'était finalement une erreur de penser à se revoir. Pour une fois que j'ai voulu lui parler sincèrement, il faut que ça tourne au malentendu. En plus, têtu comme il est, c'est parti pour durer. Dire que c'est lui qui a parlé en premier de garder le contact.

Plus la peine d'y penser.

Je suis pathétique.

Bête à pleurer.

J'en pleurerais.

Surtout pas. Je ne peux pas pleurer. Pas devant lui.

Je plonge la tête dans le matelas qui grince, ravalant mes larmes du mieux que je peux. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il m'entende. Je me mords le poing. Rien que le fait qu'il puisse m'entendre me fait redoubler de douleur.

OoOoOoOo

Rhaaa ! Il me prend la tête là. Deux trois ans sans massacrer personne, et voilà qu'il pète un câble. Comment ça, je suis le problème ? Je suis le problème de Heero Yuy ! Yeah ! C'est quoi son problème avec moi ?

S'il voulait pas me voir, il suffisait de le dire. Et puis si il voulait pas me voir, il avait qu'à partir après le repas.

D'accord, j'ai proposé de le déposer. Mais il pouvait refuser ! Well, j'ai peut-être insisté un peu, mais je voulais vraiment qu'il teste ma Deathscythe. Mais après il pouvait partir !

Il est parti. Il s'est posé sur un banc. Okay, c'est moi qui l'ai rejoint, mais il m'a pas dit de me casser, bordel ! C'est pas comme si je l'avais harcelé toute la soirée !

Shit !

Fucking shit !

Okay, j'ai insisté toute la soirée pour qu'il reste avec moi ! C'est moi qui aie insisté.

Si ça se trouve, il ne voulait pas venir avec moi, il en avait marre de moi, de me voir.

Bloody hell ! Comment ça se fait ? Est-ce que déjà avant, il ne pouvait pas me saquer, et me supportait juste parce qu'on devait se battre ensemble ? Nan, bordel, on s'entendait plutôt bien, si je me souviens bien.

Shit ! Si je le fais chier, il faut me le dire !

Hey ! C'est quoi ce bruit ?

C'est moi où il… il pleure ?

Fucking bullshit ! Si ! Shit ! Le glaçon humain qui pleure, c'est du lourd ! Et à cause de moi en plus.

Wéé ! J'ai fait pleurer Heero Yuy, mieux connu sous le doux sobriquet de « perfect soldier », alias « mister congélation ». Hobbies : son laptop, s'autodétruire. Caractère : glacé, si on aime les euphémismes. Et moi, Duo Maxwell, 21 ans, toutes mes dents, ex-dieu de la mort autoproclamé, j'ai réussi l'inénarrable exploit de le faire pleurer. Applaudissez moi, parce que de mon côté, j'ai plutôt envie de me casser la gueule.

Okay, ça me troue d'être un problème pour Heechan, mais si c'est pour le faire chialer, je préfère tirer les choses au clair.

- Heero ? Shit ! Heero, je voulais pas te faire pleurer. Mais t'abuses aussi…

J'le crois pas, le sommier grince, il... il…il se barre !

Alors là, pas question ! On se bouge, beau gosse !

Il est en train de chercher ses chaussures quand j'arrive à l'accrocher. 'Tain, il se rhabille vite !

L'expérience ? HA ! A quoi je pense bordel !

- Où crois-tu aller ?

Je le prends par le bras, fermement.

- Mais franchement, Heero, tu penses à quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, comme ça, à pied, en pleine nuit ? Même si tu ne veux plus me voir, reste au moins dormir. Promis, demain je te laisserais ne paix, mais là, tu reste !

Il me fixe. Je ne vois que les larmes dans ses yeux rougis, sinon je me serais méfié de la lueur sauvage qui y brillait.

- Duo…tu…

- Ouais, j'insiste encore un peu trop, mais je m'en fous ! Moi je veux te voir encore. T'es mon ami et l'apprécie ta présence, même si c'est pas réciproque, je…

- Si.

- Si quoi ?

- C'est réciproque.

- Ho !

D'un coup ça me rassure un peu. J'aurais du me rappeler que Heechan est maladroit, qu'il ne sait pas dire les choses simplement. Sur ce point, au moins, il n'a pas changé. Bon, alors maintenant, je serais curieux de savoir quel est véritablement son problème.

Allé, dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas, je ne vais pas te manger.

Il a baissé les yeux, du coup je commence à trouver ça bizarre. Pourquoi il est gêné comme ça ? Il me fait si peu confiance.

- Allez, Heechan !

WAAAAAAA !! Le choc de ma vie. Mon cœur vient de jouer au yoyo dans ma poitrine : il loupe trois battements avant de repartir à trois mille tours minute !

Heero m'est tombé dans les bras. Mieux, il m'enlace.

Câlin made in Iceberg man !

Ses bras m'enserrent la taille, son visage s'est lové dans le creux de mon cou. J'ose pas refermer mes bras sur lui, je préfère attendre que ma respiration décide de revenir à un rythme normal.

Et encore cet inexplicable frisson qui me reprend. C'est décidé, je le baptise frisson-du-glaçon. Il est plus fort, plus intense que la première fois. Il m'envahit le dos, remontant le long de ma colonne vertébrale, glissant sur ma nuque. En même temps, une vague de chaleur monte dans mon ventre. C'est déjà plus connu comme réaction, mais plus embarrassant aussi.

C'est si bon d'être dans ses bras que je le laisse faire avec délice.

Subitement, la chaleur s'en va sans prévenir. Heero se détache de moi. Les yeux toujours baissés, il est pâle comme un mort. Alors que moi je dois être aussi rouge qu'un homard dans son bain d'eau bouillante.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Il ne me laisse pas le temps d'avoir une idée constructive et sort brutalement de la chambre, en murmurant un vague « pardon », me laissant pantois, les bras ballant, planté comme un con au milieu de la chambre.

Wé ! Deuxième exploit un moins d'une soirée : j'ai fait fuir le perfect soldier. Je l'admets volontiers, il est parti tout seul, mais mon infaillible instinct d'ex-shinigami me dit que j'y suis quand même pour quelque chose !

Well, well, well… J'ai pas tout compris à ce qui vient de se passer, j'ai même rien compris du tout à ce qui se passe dans la caboche de mon ex-coéquipier. Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que ça ne m'a pas tué, et qu'il n'y a pas de raison qu'on se dispute pour ça.

Ni une, ni deux, je fais quoi, moi ? Je lui cours après.

Heureusement qu'il est tard et que nul voyageur attardé ne fait de halte au bord de la route, sinon, il aurait pu admirer le spectacle d'un shinigami, portant en tout et pour tout, un caleçon orné de motifs de faux, les cheveux au vent, courant comme un dératé en hurlant des « Heeeeeeechaaaaaaaaan » à s'en faire péter les cordes vocales.

Okay, on joue au chat et à la souris !

De toute façon, il est à pieds. A moins qu'il ne fauche une caisse.

HA HA !! Une petite forme qui court sur le bord de la route. Je te tiens !

Il a pas perdu la forme lui, le soldat pur et parfait ! Moi je commence déjà à m'essouffler. Mais je le rattrape tout de même. Je dois avoir plus de chance que lui !

Ou alors il ne sais pas où il va.

OoOoOoOoOo

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de faire ça ! Le prendre comme ça dans mes bras, c'est grave !

Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser ? Il va me détester. C'est finit, cette fois, c'est sûr, j'ai tout gâché.

Pourquoi j'ai pas pu me tenir un pue. Dire que je lui reprochais d'être incapable de se maîtriser ! Je peux parler ! Sauter dans les bras d'un ancien coéquipier, d'un ami, d'un garçon ! On ne fait pas ça entre garçons.

Il va me détester.

- Heeeeeeechaaaaaaaan !!

Ne viens pas.

- Heeeeeechaaaaaaaaaan !!

Pas vers moi.

- Heeeeeechaaaaaaaann !!

Tu ne sais pas ce que je…

Il me saisit brutalement par l'épaule, coupant mes pensées. Et me tient plaqué contre lui.

- A quoi tu joues, là ? Où t'as vu que tu pouvais te barrer comme ça ?

- …scuse moi…

- T'excuse pas, explique !

- Tu… tu… tu n'as pas compris ?

- Compris quoi ? Nan ! J'ai rien compris ! Je suis ni devin, ni empathe !

Je me tais, abasourdi.

Il ne s'est rendu compte de rien.

Ou il n'a rien vu de mal à ça.

Ou alors il est encore plus borné qu'avant.

(Cocher la bonne case.)

Un léger tremblement me fait lever les yeux.

- Tu trembles ?

- Ouais, bordel ! Je suis en calbute je te signale ! Y'a mieux pour se réchauffer !

Duo ! Il ne se rend pas compte que la moindre de ses paroles prends tout de suite un tour ambigu pour moi. Je tente avec plus ou moins de succès de chasser ce genre de pensées. Et change de sujet.

- On rentre, tu vas prendre froid.

- A qui la faute ?

- Baka !

D'un seul coup, ça va mieux. Le simple fait de me remettre à le traiter d'imbécile me rassérène quelque peu. Mais je prend conscience qu'il est véritablement gelé et frissonne de plus en plus.

- Et tu es pieds nus en plus ! Baka !

- Ho, ça va !

Pieds nus sur un bord d'autoroute, c'est un coup à se prendre un tesson de verre entre les orteils.

- Monte.

- Gné ?

Je lui tourne le dos, et il finit par comprendre. Etonnement, il s'exécute sans broncher et grimpe sur mon dos.

En effet, il est gelé. En tout cas, ses jambes autour de ma taille et ses bras enroulés à mon cou le sont.

Il pose le menton sur mon épaule.

- J'aurais pu marcher.

- Mais merci quand même.

Je le porte jusqu'à l'hôtel. Cela ne m'avait pas parut si long tout à l'heure. Enfin, Dieu merci, il n'y a toujours personne, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de manquer de nous faire tomber à force de bouger.

- Arrête de gigoter.

- Mais c'est bon, on est dans l'hôtel, je risque rien ici. Tu peux me poser.

Je m'arrête devant la porte de la chambre. Dans, mon dos, il est toujours aussi agité. Et ça me gêne pour ouvrir la porte.

Pourquoi je ne le lui dis pas alors ? Pourquoi je ne le fais pas descendre ?

Parce que s'il descend, il va se retourner. S'il se retourne, il va me voir. Et s'il me voit, je vais mourir de honte, tellement je suis écarlate.

C'est stupide, mais c'est ainsi.

- Ouvre la porte.

- La clé ?

- Hein ? Quelle clé ?

- Pour ouvrir la porte, Duo, il me faut la clé !

- Gné !

- Tu la laissée à l'intérieur ?

- J'ai l'air d'avoir des poches, là, en calbute ?

- Baka.

Décidément, plus le « baka » revient, plus le perfect soldier l'accompagne. J'en veux pour preuve l'iodée qui se faufile dans mon esprit. Je dépose finalement mon fardeau. De toute façon je ne suis plus rouge du tout depuis que je réfléchi au meilleur moyen de forcer cette porte le plus discrètement possible. Je sais que Duo donnerait volontiers un coup d'épaule dedans, mais il aura du mal à faire passer ça dans sa note de frais. Il me regarde d'abord faire sans comprendre.

Je sort une épingle à nourrice de mon sac. Et me met rapidement au travail.

- Heechan !

Ça y est. Il a compris.

Hop, en deux temps, trois mouvements, la porte est ouverte ? Travail de pro : une porte forcée, sans traces, sans dégâts. Travail net, sans bavure. Je suis fier de moi.

Mais pas le temps de m'attendrir là-dessus, je pousse mon baka de coéquipier dans la chambre.

- Va donc, prendre une douche chaude. Tu vas attraper la crève.

- Nan, ça va…

Je tâte son bras.

- Pas question, tu es encore gelé.

- Nan, c'est toi qui es chaud.

Mais il est complètement innocent ma parole !

En plus, il dit ça avec tellement de candeur que je ne peux pas y trouver la moindre ambiguïté sans me faire penser à un gros pervers.

Alors je ne dis plus rien, me contentant de le pousser vers la salle de bain. Il résiste. Ben voyons.

S'il veut jouer à chat, à trois heures du matin, dans un hôtel de bord de route… Je le ceinture, le fait basculer d'une prise. Ce qui fait qu'il est maintenant à moitié étalé par terre sur le carrelage.

Mais bizarrement (et à mon grand soulagement) je ne me sens pas particulièrement excité de ça, j'ai juste envie de gagner ! De…gagner ! Mine de rien, je suis entré dans son petit jeu de baka. Au moins ça me fixe les idées sur quelque chose de moins gênant. Et puis, s'il veut jouer, moi je ne veux pas qu'il prenne froid. Donc…

- Naaaaaaann ! Heeeeeechaaaaannn !! Pas l'eau…. c'est mon dernier calbute propre….

Qu'à cela ne tienne. En moins de temps qu 'il n'en faut pour l'écrire, il est débarrassé du sous vêtements.

Minute. J'ai fais ça, moi ? J'ai déshabillé Duo ? Si j'ai dit quelque part que je n'étais plue excité, je rectifie. Je suis excité. Jamais je n'ai été aussi heureux de porter un pantalon si large.

Mais il faut bien faire comme si de rien n'était, et je repousse encore le natté dans la cabine de douche, en appuyant de toutes mes forces sur le bouton de l'eau chaude.

- HEEEEECHAAAAANNN !!

Trop chaude ? Décidément, il s'est bien ramolli avec le temps, lui.

A peine ai-je le temps de me reculer pour ne pas être trempé, qu'il me saute dessus, comme un chat échaudé et trempé.

Résultat, c'est moi qui suis maintenant, coincé sous la douche, le dos nageant dans l'eau, un Duo bien, installé sur mon ventre, que je me force à regarder dans les yeux pour en pas regarder ailleurs !

- Heechan !

- Hm.

- T'es tout rouge, ça va pas ?

- C'est l'eau chaude, baka !

Et ne te frotte pas comme ça sur moi.

- Tu sais, je suis plus du tout fatigué. Ça réveille de courir à moitié à poil sur le bord de la route !

- Tant mieux pour toi.

- T'sais, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer.

- Pas grave.

Ne t'approche pas comme ça.

- Mais je veux vraiment que tu m'expliques.

- C'est pas le moment.

- Ben si. Je t'ai enfin coincé, tu peux plus te défiler.

- Hn.

Logique à la Duo.

Mais il 'a pas tort. Je rejette la tête en arrière, ferme les yeux en respirant profondément.

- Duo…

Cherchant mes mots, je tente de détendre tous mes muscles en frissonnant légèrement pour me calmer.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

MAAAAAAIIIIIIIIS qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il se concentre avant de m'expliquer.

Okay.

Ouimaisnanmaispasdutout !

Il est en train de…me…filer…la…trique…

Naaann ! Je vais bander sous ses yeux ! La honteuh !

La honte intégrale.

Okay, relax Dudu. Imagine que tu es juste sur un tapis, pas sur un mec en train de frissonner.

Il rouvre les yeux, me regarde, soupire. Vas-y crache le morceau ! Vas-y vite, je veux ma douche. Froide !

- C'est difficile à expliquer.

Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit. Raah le dilemme de ma vie. Je veux savoir ce qui le tracasse, je veux même l'aider, dans la mesure du possible. Je sais, je suis curieux, maladivement, curieux, surtout quand c'est Heechan. Mais d'un autre côté, si je reste encore cinq minutes sur lui, il va se retrouver nez à nez avec mon inénarrable petit soldat au garde à vous ! Spectacle dont je n'ai aucune envie de lui faire part.

Finalement, il a un ton trop sérieux, limite gêné, qui me dit que tout ça doit être vraiment important.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Ça te dérange si je bande pendant que tu parles ? Non, définitivement pas ça !

Remarque, je ne suis même pas sûr que ça lui chatouille les neurones, un truc comme ça. C'est une question qui m'a toujours perturbée : le comportement sexuel du perfect soldier. Enfin « toujours », disons que chaque fois que je faisais un truc, je me demandais si Heero faisait de même de son côté. Comment, je suis tordu ? Nan, je me pose des questions existentielles.

Aller, un effort, on se retient. On pense aux impôts.

- hm…si tu me pose problème, c'est que tu as une place un peu particulière pour moi.

- …gné ?

- On est amis. Mais t'as d'autres amis, non ?

Peut-être que non. Au moins, il a nous quatre, on est ses amis. Même s'il est pas très social par ailleurs.

- Enfin, Trowa, Quat', Feifei ?

- Oui…

Gros, silence. Raah ! Je ne comprends toujours rien et je recommence à avoir la trique !

- Duo.

- Wéé !

- Je risque de te choquer si je…

- HEY HO ! C'est moi, c'est Duo Maxwell, je suis déjà un choc à moi tout seul ! MOI. Le dieu de la mort, des conneries en série, sans peur et sans tabou, le…

- Je suis gay et tu me plais.

A SUIVRE….

2 : au risque de me répéter, y'a des endroits où on ne peut pas couper ! Ça se fait pas de nous laisser en plan comme ça ! Et pis c'est quoi cette histoire de….

1 : gay ?

Jimi : hem ! c'est une fic.

1 : y'a pire après ou je peux vous tuer tout de suite ?

Lolita : l'idée est de Jimi.

Jimi : la réplique finale est de Loli !

De toute façon, vous allez y passer tous les deux !

_Modes Shinigami et perfect soldier_

Gnannn si vous nous tuez maintenant, vous ne verrez jamais Heero en train d'embr…

1 : nous avons la triste joie de vous annoncer la disparition « accidentelle » de deux auteurs de fic. Paix à leur âme, s'ils en avaient.


	3. Retrouvailles 3

Base : Gundam wing (Lolita : je me pose la question parfois ! Jimi : si GW ! ils ont les mêmes noms ! )

Couple : d'abord 1+2+1, et puis 1x4 et enfin, 2x1 (me demandez pas comment on a osé mettre 1 et 4 ensemble, on en revient toujours pas)

Genre : romance, yaoi un peu lemon… POV alternatif de tout le monde et parfois, ça tourne au OOC

Disclaimer : en fait, on fait tout le boulot en leur écrivant de super belles fic, alors on ne pourrait pas avoir une petite rétribution en nature ? un ou deux G-boy par exemple? Nan, mais pourquoi toujours non ?

Note : comme toujours, c'est sensé être tragique au début, et ça part en sucette en fin de compte.

Impossible de faire un truc sérieux avec eux !

**Retrouvailles 3**

(Rappel de l'épisode précédent : « Duo, je suis gay et tu me plais. »)

BOING !!

Mâchoire au sol.

Yeux vides, cerveau vide.

Déconnection totale.

ERROR ERROR ERROR

- Duo no baka !

- Hein ? quoi… qui…que… tu… Heechan !

Il s'est un peu redressé et me secoue par les épaules.

- Ça va ?

- Arrête de secouer, je me sens pas l'âme d'un shaker !

- Hn.

Je le fixe, il me fixe, on se fixe.

Je dis rien, il dit rien, on dit rien.

Je souris, il sourit… pas. Tiens, on est plus en phase.

Et puis, ce qu'il vient de dire remonte au cerveau depuis mon système auditif. Fait son chemin jusqu'à l'aire cervicale compétente en la matière. En l'occurrence, l'aire qui me dit « part en courant ou alors fous le dehors ». Et je réalise...

Réflexe, je me relève brusquement, m'éloigne de lui de quelques pas, et finit par baisser les yeux sur le carrelage écru de la salle de bain. Fascinant le carrelage !

Enfin libéré, Heero se relève aussi et soupire, autant de soulagement que de découragement.

On reste là trois bonnes minutes sans rien faire et sans bouger. Avant que je me décide (y commence à faire froid).

- he…hem…Depuis quand ?

- Quand quoi ?

- Depuis quand tu es… comme ça ?

Il a une grimace. Je sais, j'aurai pu trouver plus délicat comme formulation. Sorry.

- J'ai jamais été intéressé par les filles.

- Et…pour moi ?

Il me contourne (oui, je bloque le passage), sort de la salle de bain et se laisse tomber sur le lit.

- Quand on a abandonné nos gundam… l'équipe s'est séparée… Et moi, je… je… une fois seul… je…j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi…en fait je... je… ne pensais qu'à…qu'à toi.

WAOUH ! Une déclaration par le perfect soldier. Je devrais dire que ça fait battre mon cœur, rougir mes joues, que ça me donne des frissons dans tout le corps. Mais rien de tout ça. Enfin, si, tout, mais c'est surtout parce que je rebande comme la barrière d'un passage à niveau.

Allé, redescend ! Je ne suis pas une pédale ! Okay, Heero non plus. Il ne fait pas « pédé » comme ça, quand on le croise dans la rue. Mais pourquoi je bande ! ?

Je sais, c'est sa voix, en fait, c'est mon imagination quand sa voix me dit « j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi ». L'idée qu'il puisse s'être paluché en pensant à moi m'écoeure et m'excite à la fois. Couché toi !

- Heu, well… mais moi, je ne suis pas…

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je parlais d'un problème.

- Okay.

- C'est pour ça que… et bien, ne te colle pas à moi cette nuit.

- Tout ce que tu veux !

Enfin, non, pas tout, mais ça c'est OK.

- Je vais me doucher.

Enfin seul, dans la cabine de douche. Nous disions donc, douche froide pour se calmer, douche chaude pour pas tomber malade ? La santé d'abord ! La mauvaise foi avec. Douche chaude, donc.

Travail manuel : ne pas déranger.

Ah. je me prends en main (dans le sens agréable du terme), imaginant deux lèvres roses et charnues faisant de même. Des lèvres qui embrassent mon membre déjà bien tendu, mêlant baisers et coups de langue.

- Mmmhh.

J'augmente la température de l'eau et m'appuie contre le mur. Les yeux fermés, les mâchoires serrées. Cette bouche… cette bouche qui me fait tant de bien. Je ne veux pas mettre un visage dessus, juste la bouche. La langue qui joue un instant avec mes bourses avant de revenir sur mon sexe dur. Mordillant coquinement le bout rougi.

Cette bouche, je veux qu'elle me prenne en entier. Qu'elle me dévore.

OUI ! Elle se décide, me prend, m'entoure de sa langue chaude et mouillée. Ses mouvements de succion s'accélèrent avec ceux de ma main. Elle me suçote d'abord doucement, avec des va et viens de langue lents et sensuels. Puis, s'accélère, me fait gémir, me fait plaisir.

Encore un peu. Et ça y est, je suis à bout. J'ai le réflexe de fermer mon autre main sur ses cheveux. Pas de visage, juste la bouche, les cheveux, des cheveux bruns, courts.

Mais de toute façon, je ne réfléchi plus, je jouis.

Dans sa bouche accueillante.

...end of the trip...

Retour à la réalité, en vrai, c'est la paroi en plexiglas qui a tout prit.

Et merdeuh !

Un petit coup de douche. Mouais, on va dire que c'est propre. J'imagine bien que Heero Perfect Yuy ne doit pas faire ce genre de cochonneries. Il doit… maîtriser.

O.O Mais à quoi je pense ?!

Je me plante devant le miroir. Bouh ! Peux pas m'empêcher de tirer la langue à mon reflet. Je fixe mon reflet pur une petite mise au point.

Okay, je suis hétéro à 200 mais c'est pas un mal de se poser des questions sur les péda... les homos. Surtout que j'en ai un sous la main et que c'est un pote.

Hem. Je revois où était ma main y'a deux minutes.

Donc, une fois séché et habillé, je ressors.

Apparemment, Heechan m'attendait. Assit sur le lit, il me dévisage anxieusement. Mouais. Il doit me croire choqué ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est vrai que je suis un peu choqué.

Mais je suis encore plus curieux.

Je vais m'asseoir sur l'autre bord du lit. Pas trop près de lui, mais je me penche en avant pour combler la distance.

- Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ?

- Hm.

On va dire que c'est « hm-oui ».

- Well, je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas surpris…

Je n'arrive pas à dissimuler une certaine froideur dans ma voix.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas spécialement intolérant dans ce domaine là, mais, en fait le… l'homosexualité...c'est… je trouve ça un peu... enfin, dur à concevoir.

- …

Il se renfrogne un peu plus.

- Sorry.

- Si tu le penses, ne t'excuse pas.

- Mais, Heechan. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme un ami. Un de mes meilleurs amis. Et j'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi. Ça ne change rien.

Il a un pâle sourire. Au moins ça, il ne peut pas l'ignorer.

- Hem… on se couche ?

- Hm.

Et pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, on se couche. Sauf que cette fois, je fais bien gaffe à ne pas laisser un cm2 de peau en contact avec la sienne, tout en me disant qu'il y a peu de chance qu'il se laisse aller à me sauter dessus. Oubliant au passage qu'il a faillit le faire avant de prendre la fuite tout à l'heure.

- Heechan ?

- hm.

- Je me demandais… comment tu… ? Comment tu as découvert que… ?

- J'ai jamais été attiré par les filles.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

- Avant de venir sur terre, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. C'est au contact des autres gens que je… je m'en suis aperçu.

Je m'étais caché dans un lycée, les premiers jours, le même que Rélena. . Et là… Et bien, il y avait tous ces garçons qui s'intéressaient à elle, et moi, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi… je me disais que certains d'entre eux étaient bien plus attirants.

J'écarquille les yeux, mais sans succès. Impossible de voir la tête qu'il fait. Parce que s'il tire la gueule, pas question de continuer, vu que les autres questions risquent d'être plutôt du genre… personnelles. Mais, curiosité quand tu nous tiens ! Donc, je me lance, alea… etc.

- Hé… tu es déjà sorti avec un garçon ?

Avec un ton faussement détaché, mais mon cœur bat à 100 à l'heure.

- Oui.

J'ai l'impression de jouer à action ou vérité.

- Raconte !

Il soupire. Houlà ! J'ai du le gaver avec ma curiosité mal placée.

- Je veux juste comprendre, Heechan.

- La première fois, c'était dans un internat où on se cachait. On n'est pas vraiment sortis ensemble, c'était juste pour quelques jours. Mais il a vu que je.. enfin, bon, c'était mon premier.

- Et d'autres ?

- Surtout après la guerre. Il ne pouvait rien y avoir de sérieux pendant que je devais me battre. Après, j'ai rencontré d'autres garçons. Mais bon, surtout, pour… pour… l'hygiène…enfin, rien de bien sérieux. J'étais rarement vraiment amoureux.

- Tu…

Je sais pas si je vais oser la poser celle-là.

- Tu as déjà couché avec un garçon ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Quand je disais « pour l'hygiène » c'est de ça que je parle.

Waw ! Et il me répond ça comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde ! Je sais qu'on a vingt ans, mais tout de même ! Comment ça « puceau » ! Ha ha ha ! Moi, puceau ! Okay, je suis encore puceau. Mais c'est parce que je me consacre entièrement à mon boulot. Nan, à ma moto !

Aller, question kamikaze :

- Et tu.. glups.. étais dessus ou dessous ?

J'imagine hyper mal Heero Yuy en dominé. Influence du passé de soldat oblige.

- Ça.. ça dépend des fois.

- Ouais, mais en gros ? Doit bien y avoir une tendance générale ?

- Je suis plutôt…uke.

- « uke » ?

Késako ?

- Passif.

- Nan ? Sans dec' ?

De surprise, je me suis redressé et retourné pour le voir. Il n'est pas particulièrement gêné, juste hésitant. La preuve, il ne me regarde pas en face.

Heero fait la fille au lit ! J'ai vraiment, vraiment du mal à imaginer ça. C'est simple, mon esprit refuse de valider cette information.

- C'est... par choix ?

Oups ! J'ai l'impression de proférer des énormités depuis tout à l'heure. Je me rattrape comme je peux.

- Je veux dire… tu aime vraiment ça ?

Il acquiesce en silence. Toujours le regard fuyant.

Et puis je finis par comprendre ce que ça implique.

- Alors, ça veut dire que... si j'avais été d'accord, c'est moi qui… ?

- Non.

- hein ! Pourquoi ?

Comment ça, il peut laisser faire les autres, et pas moi ? Nan, je suis pas jaloux, je suis vexé.

- Parce que tu es vierge. Pour commencer, c'est moi qui aurais dirigé.

Ouais, ça se défend. Et, mais comment il sait ça lui !

- Attends, qu'est-ce qui te dit que je sui puceau ?

- C'est pas le cas ?

- Nan ! enfin, si, mais même, comment tu le sais ?

- Je te connais, Duo.

Alors comme ça je suis transparent pour lui ? Bon, passons.

- Donc, en fait, y'a pas de rôle prédéfini ?

- Non. Mais j'aime quand même mieux me faire prendre.

C'est hyper gênant. D'un côté, ça me dégoûte un peu de parler de ça, de l'autre, ça m'excite à un point … Vous pouvez pas savoir. Et je ne peux pas retourner prendre une douche, ça va finir par lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Je me rallonge, sur le ventre. Et tente de m'endormir. Hanté par deux images : Heero qui se fait prendre par un inconnu ; et Heero qui me prend moi. L'une m'énerve, l'autre me donne très chaud. Les deux m'excitent encore plus si c'est possible.

Et lui ?

Il dort bien, merci.

**OoOoOoOo**

On s'est quitté le lendemain. Après un petit dèj' gargantuesque pour Duo, plutôt frugal pour moi.

Finalement, je me sens mieux. J'ai pu lui dire, j'ai bien dormi, et il fait beau. Pour lui, c'est un peu différent. Je sens que ça le travaille encore et quelque chose me dit qu'il n'a pas beaucoup dormi.

Enfin, si ce que je l'ai entendu faire sous la douche est bien ce que je crois, ça l'a perturbé toute cette histoire.

Il m'a reconduit à la gare routière. En moto. D'ailleurs, sa moto…

- Deathscythe ?

- Et ouais, elle arrache !

- Elle te va bien.

- Gné ?

- Elle a le même style que ton gundam.

- Un style… ?

- Shinigamiesque.

Il met une minute à comprendre avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

-Tu va prendre un car ?

- Hm.

- Ben … salut alors.

- Hm.

Je souris timidement. En fin de compte, ça ne s'est pas si mal passé. Je me sens tout de même soulagé qu'il le prenne comme ça. Que ça n'ait rien changé. Que je puisse repartir le cœur léger.

**FIN**

**… nan, on déconne XD , c'est bon, arrêtez de lancer des pierres, on va pas les laisser comme ça... **

- Hé ! On va pas se quitter comme ça !

Un Duo tout sourire me rattrape rapidement.

- Donne-moi au moins ton numéro.

- Hm. D'accord.

On se fait de nouveau face, un peu gênés.

- Et puis, il y a un truc. C'était sensé être un secret, mais bon… Voilà, Quatre compte faire une réception pour sa reprise officielle du groupe Winner. Ce sera dans un mois en gros. Il voulait qu'on y soit tous. Et… enfin, tu es un peu injoignable... alors.

Je dois avoir à nouveau l'air fermé, parce que sa phrase se termine dans un marmonnement incompréhensible. Du coup, je m'en veux un peu de toujours être une source de gêne pour lui. Et donc, je cède. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de me faire manipuler, là.

- Je viendrai.

- Heechan !

- Tu me rappelles pour me dire quand c'est exactement.

- Compte sur moi ! Heu, alors je vais y aller maintenant.

Et sans prévenir, il me serre dans ses bras, broyant la moitié de mes os. Figé, je n'ose pas lever les yeux vers lui.

- See you soon !

- Baka.

**A SUIVRE…**

Pour une fois qu'il y a une coupure pas mal faite !

4 : mmh, si je comprends bien, je vais devoir m'y coller aussi !

Jimi : wé, on t'a trouvé un petit rôle tout mimi et pas cher, avec un quart de gloire tragique ! on est-y pas gentils ?

4 : heeuuu… je peux me faire porter pâle ?

Loli : y'aura Trowa !

4 : Hem. Tout bien réfléchi…


	4. Interlude

Base : Gundam wing (Lolita : je me pose la question parfois ! Jimi : si GW ! ils ont les mêmes noms ! )

Couple : d'abord 1+2+1, et puis 1x4 et enfin, 2x1 (me demandez pas comment on a osé mettre 1 et 4 ensemble, on en revient toujours pas) et, ça vient de sortir, un 3x4 pour la fin.

Genre : romance, yaoi un peu lemon… POV alternatif de tout le monde

Disclaimer : en fait, on fait tout le boulot en leur écrivant de super belles fic, alors on ne pourrait pas avoir une petite rétribution en nature ? un ou deux G-boy par exemple? Nan, mais pourquoi toujours non ?

Note : comme toujours, c'est sensé être tragique au début, et ça part en sucette en fin de compte.

Impossible de faire un truc sérieux avec eux !

**Interlude téléphonique…**

- Kitti chan !!

- Duo. Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

- Troman !! Mais qu'est-ce tu fais chez Quatchou ?

- Tu appelles sur son portable, là.

- Ben oui. Mais pourquoi c'est toi qui réponds ?

- Quatre dort.

- O.O C'est quelle heure ici ?

- Deux heures.

- Ben hééé ?

- Du matin.

- Oups j'avais oublié qu'il y avait un décalage. C'est con…

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Hé. .. heu.. pour la fête du groupe Winner, t'es au courant ?

- …

- J'ai réussi à mettre la main sur Heechan !!

- …

- Ça t'en bouche un coin ?

- …

- Il m'a donné son numéro et il m'a dit qu'il viendrait pour la fête !

- …

- Wéé ! Je suis un chef, je sais !

-…

- Ben quoi ?

-…Tu as revu Heero ?

- Wééé !

- …

- Un problème ?

- Rien. Rappelle sur le fixe dans quelques heures.

**OoOoOoOo**

- Allô ?

- Kitti kat !

- Duo ? Comment ça va ?

- Super bien, merci. Trowa t'a dit pour Heechan ?

- Oui. C'est génial Duo ! Moi qui croyais qu'il ne voulait pas nous revoir ! A chaque fois que je lui ai proposé de venir nous rejoindre, il était super réticent et refusait toujours.

- T'inquiète, c'est finit. On a résolu le problème.

- Duo !

- Ouiii ?

- T'as pas fait de bêtise, au moins ?

- Heu… Dis, est-ce que Trowa est dans le coin ?

- Nan, il est sorti.

- Y'a un truc, mais je peux en parler qu'à toi.

- Duo. Je n'aime pas du tout quand tu prends ce ton embêté. Tu as fait quoi encore ?

- Mais rien ! C'est juste… Tu sais pourquoi Heechan ne voulait pas venir avec nous jusqu'à maintenant ?

- Il ne m'a rien dit mais je le sentais gêné, voir honteux…

- Okay. Il m'a dit, quand on s'est vu, que c'était à cause de moi.

- Quoi ?!

- En fait… (murmure) … il avait un problème avec moi et préférait ne pas me revoir trop souvent. Mais on s'est parlé, les choses sont plus claires. Comme on doit se revoir chez toi, je préfère te mettre au courant. Seulement, faudra pas le crier sur tous les toits, hein ! C'est la vie de Heechan, ça n'a pas à être répandu à tous vents. D'accord ?

- Si tu me disais clairement ce qui ne va pas, plutôt ?

- Je crois… enfin, non, il m'a dit explicitement donc, que, et bien, il a le béguin pour moi.

- Ho !

- Oui, « ho ».

- Et alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Alors tu as répondu quoi ? C'est réciproque ou quoi ?

- Kitti chan ! ôô Bien sûr que non ! Je suis pas homo, tu m'as bien vu ?

- Et toi, tu as bien vu Heero ? (voix subitement glaciale)

- Heu… well. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Peut-être, mais tu l'as dit quand même. Bon, à part ça, tu m'assures qu'il n'y a plus aucun problème ?

- Oui, aucun… On est d'accord, on reste amis et j'évite de me coller à lui.

- Tu évites surtout les maladresses comme celle que tu viens de faire à ce sujet.

- C'est… c'est d'accord… Je ferais attention.

- T'as intérêt. Au revoir.

- Bye…

**OoOoOoOo**

CLAC

Le combiné est passé à deux doigts du cimetière des téléphones.

Il m'énerve !!

Mais à un point !!

- TROWAAA !!

Mon « ami » qui glandait dans le jardin revient bien vite au son de mon hurlement hystérique.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Duo ?

Je me mets à tapoter nerveusement sur mon accoudoir.

- Il a le don de m'énerver.

- …

- Dis-moi, quand tu as revu Heero, il t'a parlé de lui ?

- Non, il évitait plutôt le sujet.

- Ça se confirme alors. Mais franchement, Duo pourrait être un peu plus…

- … ?

- Tolérant. Pour un gosse des rues, il est bourré de préjugés !

- … ?

- D'accord, je me calme, et je t'explique.

Me calmer. C'est-à-dire prendre une grande inspiration, finir la tasse de thé que je sirotais gentiment avant le coup de fil de l'idiot. Et finalement je peux me vautrer, complètement détendu, dans mon fauteuil, sous l'œil sévère de Trowa.

Je n'y vais pas par quatre chemins.

- Tu savais que Heero était amoureux de Duo ?

Il fronce légèrement les sourcils. Mais à part ça, la nouvelle le laisse de marbre.

- Je connaissais ses tendances, mais là… non.

- « tendances »

C'est le mot qui me fout en rogne, ce qui explique qu'il se reprenne très vite, refusant de s'attirer mes foudres.

- « préférences ».

- mpf ! Et cet idiot de Duo. Il croit vraiment que ça se règle comme ça : on reste amis et tout va bien ? Nan mais ! Il n'a rien compris du tout ! A croire qu'il n'a pas de sentiments !

- Quatre. Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? C'est leur problème.

C'est vrai. Pourquoi je me prends la tête avec les problèmes des autres ? J'hésite un moment. Cinq secondes pour trouver une bonne excuse.

- Oui, mais ils vont l'amener ici leur problème !

Trowa fronce les sourcils. Tout sauf convaincu.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange dans leur relation ?

- Mais… mais tout ! C'est évident nan ? Ils vont venir faire la fête chez moi avec une histoire comme ça !

- Ils savent se tenir.

- Mais enfin, Trowa ! Tu ne comprends pas ce que ça peut être pour Heero. Il est amoureux d'un garçon qu'il va devoir côtoyer amicalement pendant tout ce temps. Imagine ce qu'il doit ressentir ! Il doit souffrir !

- Tu sens qu'il souffre ?

C'est pas la question !

- Heu.. nan, mais il est trop loin là. Mais je peux imaginer ce que ça fait d'être près de celui qu'on aime sans pouvoir attendre autre chose de lui qu'une simple amitié ! Je sais ce que ça fait !

Il soupire. Finalement, il a comprit ce à quoi je voulais en venir. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas que j'en parle, mais c'est un peu de sa faute aussi.

- C'est déjà pas mal.

- Que... quoi ?

- Duo aurait très bien pu aussi le rejeter complètement. Il aurait pu être choqué par ça. Il aurait pu refuser de le revoir. Beaucoup de gens auraient fait ça. Je trouve au contraire qu'il s'est montré assez ouvert pour ne pas en vouloir à Heero. Il a, finalement, assez peu de préjugés.

Je déteste le tour que prend cette conversation. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut me dire là ? Que c'est ce qu'il aurait du faire, lui ?

- Il… il aurait pu réagir comme ça. C'est vrai. Mais, c'est pas une raison pour être aussi insensible…

- Tu voudrais quoi ? Qu'il se mette avec Heero par simple compassion ? Ou simplement pour prouver qu'il n'est pas homophobe ? Sans l'être, il y a des gens qui préfèrent simplement le sexe opposé !

- Toi… tu…

C'était une mauvaise idée d'impliquer Trowa là dedans. Il a très bien compris pourquoi je le faisais, et ça, c'est une réponse plutôt claire. Ça n'ira pas plus loin. C'est tout.

D'accord, je le savais. Je l'ai toujours su. Même sans empathie, c'était plutôt évident. Je me suis fait des idées, c'est tout. Mais de l'entendre comme ça, brutalement, ça fait tout de même mal.

- C'est bon. J'avais compris.

J'avais rien compris, oui ! Et merde, je ne vais pas pleurer pour ça. C'est ça, barre-toi avant que je me remette à chialer. _Chialeuse_. Ça je l'invente pas, tu l'as déjà pensé plusieurs fois. Oui, je suis une chialeuse. Et là, j'ai vraiment besoin de chialer.

Comme si ce n'était pas assez un couple manqué, il faut que Duo et Heero s'y mettent aussi.

Je sens la catastrophe venir à la vitesse grand V. Dans un mois. Il faudra vraiment, vraiment préparer les choses convenablement.

A SUIVRE ….

Jimi : je ccroyais... enfin, on avait dit que... ben que c'était la fin là ! Au dernier chapitre... Qu'ils se quittaient comme ça, sur le quai de la gare et que... Quoi ?

Loli : non

Jimi : c'est un non négatif ?

Loli : t'imaginais tout de même pas que j'allais les laisser en plan, là !

3 : pourquoi vous ne continuez pas à torturer 1 et 2, foutez-nous la paix, on vous a rien fait...

Loli : j'ai même prévu un truc pour Fifi !

5 : quelle joie.

Loli : un peu de nerf, que diable !

4 : je la déteste.


	5. La fête

Base : Gundam wing (Lolita : je me pose la question parfois ! Jimi : si GW ! ils sont les mêmes noms ! )

Couple : d'abord 1+2+1, et puis 1x4 et enfin, 2x1 (me demandez pas comment on a osé mettre 1 et 4 ensemble, on en revient toujours pas)

Genre : romance, yaoi un peu lemon… POV alternatif de tout le monde et parfois, ça tourne au OOC

Disclaimer : en fait, on fait tout le boulot en leur écrivant de super belles fic, alors on ne pourrait pas avoir une petite rétribution en nature ? un ou deux G-boy par exemple? Nan, mais pourquoi toujours non ?

Note : comme toujours, c'est sensé être tragique au début, et ça part en sucette en fin de compte. Impossible de faire un truc sérieux avec eux !

**La fête**

J'ai préparé la fête « convenablement ». Tout a été pensé pour être « convenable ». Même Duo a été « convenable » (pour la première demi heure seulement, mais j'ai senti les efforts qu'il a fait). La fête a commencé « convenablement » (je vous épargne les détails, les mondanités sont consternantes de banalité). Le repas s'est déroulé convenablement (si l'on excepte Heero qui s'est consciencieusement bituré sous le regard terrifié de sa voisine de droite, une charmante petite brune dont le père dirige un groupe de banques). La soirée dansante a débuté tout à fait « convenablement » (même si Wuffei n'aurait pas dû inviter une seule fille à danser).

C'est après que tout a dégénéré.

D'abord, Trowa a commencé à se laisser draguer par une saleté de blondasse, encouragé par un Duo mort de rire et complètement cuit qui attendait que la piste se libère pour faire un strip-tease. Le tout sous l'œil morne de Heero, complètement cuit lui aussi et bien moins tenté par un strip-tease, à moins que ce ne soit celui de Duo.

Et puis on m'a resservi d'un cocktail assez agréable je dois dire. Un truc à base de rhum. Avec beaucoup de fruits et de sucre. Un truc qui vous fait oublier que le garçon de vos rêve est en train de danser avec une pétasse et que votre meilleur ami est un crétin finit. Un truc qui vous met les sens « sens dessus dessous ». Je me demande encore comment on peut inventer des trucs comme ça et surtout, comment on peut les servir à des gens déprimé comme moi à cet instant.

Parce que j'en ai bien bu de ce truc. A tel point que j'ai finit par sortir dans le jardin, vers les cinq heures du matin, pour m'aérer les idées. Je me souviens vaguement que Heero est venu cuver avec moi. Et après c'est le trou noir.

A SUIVRE...

4 : -_-''

2 : elle me dit aps trop rien moi, la suite...

3: une "pétasse blonde" ?

Loli : relax, tous, tout va bien se passer... détendez-vous, laissez-moi faire...


	6. Encore la fête !

Base : Gundam wing (Lolita : je me pose la question parfois ! Jimi : si GW ! ils sont les mêmes noms ! )

Couple : d'abord 1+2+1, et puis 1x4 et enfin, 2x1 (me demandez pas comment on a osé mettre 1 et 4 ensemble, on en revient toujours pas)

Genre : romance, yaoi un peu lemon… POV alternatif de tout le monde et parfois, ça tourne au OOC

Disclaimer : en fait, on fait tout le boulot en leur écrivant de super belles fic, alors on ne pourrait pas avoir une petite rétribution en nature ? un ou deux G-boy par exemple? Nan, mais pourquoi toujours non ?

Note : comme toujours, c'est sensé être tragique au début, et ça part en sucette en fin de compte. Impossible de faire un truc sérieux avec eux !

Note2 : ouiii, je sais, c'est court. Mais a) les plus courtes sont souvent les meilleures et b), c'est juste pour coller à la chronologie du récit (l'excuse à la con) la suite sera plus longue et pleine de rebondissements !

**La fête 2**

Je n'ai rien contre l'idée que Quatre s'amuse un peu, seulement à partir d'une certaine heure, je me trouve bien con quand le larbin vient m'informer que je ne sais quelle duchesse désire _saluer et remercier M. Winner en personne_. Vu que je n'ai aucune envie de faire la causette à la dame en attendant que _M. Winner_ daigne se montrer, je n'ai plus qu'à prétendre qu'il se repose, que ses affaires lui demandent du repos... Et me mettre à sa recherche. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un PDG en smocking le retrouve ivre mort derrière la porte des chiottes.

- Duo. Tu n'as pas retrouvé Quatre ?

Autant demander à un pingouin de jouer du piano. Dans son état d'alcoolisation avancé, c'est à peine s'il peut retrouver ses deux mains dans ses poches.

- Naaannn ! (titube) mais Heechan est allé voir dans le jrad… darj… jjinrd… dehors.

C'est pas beaucoup mieux étant donné que pour avoir l'alcool aussi triste que Heero il faut au moins avoir affaire à un tétraplégique dépressif et suicidaire. Pas trop le choix.

- Je vais voir.

Je vais donc fouiller ce jardin plongé dans l'obscurité depuis que la commande de l'éclairage a rendu l'âme pour cause d'arrosage à la vodka par un certain pilote rond comme une queue de pelle. J'attrape Wuffei au passage. De toute façon, il n'a rien d'autre à faire à part méditer tristement sur la vanité humaine et la décrépitude des hommes se livrant morbidement à la boisson pour oublier tout et n'importe quoi. Lui n'a rienà oublier. S'il y a deux ivrognes à rentrer, on ne sera pas trop de deux.

- TROWAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!

Houlà. A part un épisode malheureux lors duquel Quatre s'est prit une porte dans les orteils je crois que je n'ai jamais entendu sa voix partir dans de telles variations d'aigus. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai jamais entendu du tout crier mon nom comme _ça_. C'est à la fois étrange et choquant. Malsain même. Dès que l'image suit le son, je comprends deux ou trois choses sur ce cri. D'abord, que c'est normal que je ne l'ait jamais entendu auparavent, ensuite que c'est normal que cela m'ait semblait chaoquant. L'image en question étant celle de Quatre allongé sous Heero. A nouveau, c'est étrange et choquant.

Un moment j'hésite à les interrompre. Après tout, il y a toujours une ou deux femmes de ministres qui aimeraient lui dire au revoir et le féliciter pour cette soirée mémorable. Mémorable... c'est le mot juste. Finalement je les laisse et retourne dans la maison, comme si de rien n'atait. J'imagine que Wuffei n'a pas plus que moi envie de se mêler à ça.

Ce qu'on n'a pas prévu, c'est que l'alcoolique de service attendait notre retour en vidant une énième bouteille.

- Y font quoi ? Trominet… Y sont où ?

- Sur la pelouse.

- Héééééé hééééé hééééé y font des trucs ?

- ….

- Des truuuuucs comme çaaaa ? Entre mecs, j'veux voir ça !

Après avoir vu ça, est-ce qu'on peut encore douter des effets désinhibants de l'alcool ? J'imagine à merveille ce dont il est capable dans cet état.

- MAXWELL ! Bordel !

Wuffei n'a pas le temps de crier plus, Duo s'en va déjà vers le jardin en zigzaguant.

- Barton, dis quelque chose.

Pas la peine de s'énerver, surtout pas contre trois mecs bourrés. A tout prendre, il vaut mieux les laisser décuver dans leur coin.

- De toute façon, il verra bien.

Ça ne semble pas ébranler la détermination du chinois qui suit de près Duo, qui lui titube, pestant contre le sol qui remue trop et les buissons qui se mettent dans ses pieds.

Au bout de deux, trois minutes, il revient, l'air plus désapprobateur que jamais.

- Viens me donner un coup de main.

Je le suis sans un mot. Et me fige devant le spectacle pitoyable que ces trois pochtrons donnent. Heero a le visage en sang et se tient le ventre, à croire qu'il vient de se faire tabasser méticuleusement. Duo qui est à genoux par terre en train de vomir tout le liquide absorbé ces dernière heures confirme mes craintes : les poings en sang, il lance un regard torve et plus que mauvais à Heero. Quant à quatre, il a opté pour la solution la plus simple : tomber dans les vapes en attendant que quelqu'un vienne le cherhcer.

- Bande de connards... Heechan...

- Ferme-la, Maxwell, t'en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse ? On traîne trois ex-pilotes en piètre état dans les chambres. Et puis il va falloir prévenir les invités qui restent que ne saluera plus personne ce soir. Reste à savoir dans quel état ils se réveilleront.

**A SUIVRE...**

4 : OO

Loli : hem hem... bref, voila...

4 : qu'est-ceque tu as contre moi ?

Loli : j'ai déjà dit que j'aimais pas les petits blondinets mignons qà qui on donnerait le bon dieu sans confession ?

4 : oui mais là, ça fait un peu pute !

1 : y'a pas de sots métiers.

Loli : ha, tu vois, Heechan est d'accord !

1 : vous allez mourir...

Jimi : naaaan, promis, la suite sera bien plus cool !!


	7. Réveil 1

Base : Gundam wing (Lolita : je me pose la question parfois ! Jimi : si GW ! ils sont les mêmes noms ! )

Couple : d'abord 1+2+1, et puis 1x4 et enfin, 2x1 (me demandez pas comment on a osé mettre 1 et 4 ensemble, on en revient toujours pas)

Genre : romance, yaoi un peu lemon… POV alternatif de tout le monde et parfois, ça tourne au OOC

Disclaimer : en fait, on fait tout le boulot en leur écrivant de super belles fic, alors on ne pourrait pas avoir une petite rétribution en nature ? un ou deux G-boy par exemple? Nan, mais pourquoi toujours non ?

Note : comme toujours, c'est sensé être tragique au début, et ça part en sucette en fin de compte. Impossible de faire un truc sérieux avec eux !

**Réveil 1**

GNPF !

Je me réveille. Difficilement. Plus que difficile. Impossible. Je soulève pauvrement une paupière. Ça fait mal à la tête. RAAHH pas la lumière ! Je sais bien que la pièce est plongée dans la pénombre, mais j'ai l'impression de me prendre cinquante flashes dans les yeux. Comme une star. Sauf que je suis juste une loque humaine. Je renfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller. Na ! C'est pas un oreiller, ça ! Mais c'est quand même tout doux. M'en fous.

Je prend le parti de continuer ce que je fais si bien : dormir. Je m'allonge donc confortablement et perpendiculairement à cette chose accueillante que j'adopte comme oreiller sans hésitation. Du coup, mes pieds rencontrent un obstacle. Moelleux l'obstacle. Repose pieds adopté. Je me recouche, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

- Ôtes tes pieds de là, Maxwell.

J'obtempère sans broncher. Même rond comme un ballon, l'instinct de survie me signale quand je suis en danger de mort. Et là, vu que c'est la voix du justice man énervé qui m'a rappelé à l'ordre, il vaut mieux obéir sans réfléchir. De toute façon, dans mon état, je ne réfléchis pas, je comate.

- Fifi ?

- Wuffei !

- gné ? kestuféla ?

- Je surveille deux idiots qui ne sont pas foutus de dormir dans leur chambre.

- gnééé ?

UN idiot, je suis d'accord, c'est moi. DEUX idiots, c'est qui l'autre ?

En guise de réponse, je sens enfin mon oreiller se soulever régulièrement sous moi. L'oreiller respire ! Nan ! Ça respire pas un oreiller. Alors c'est pas un oreiller.

Je comprends avec la vivacité d'esprit qui m'est coutumière que le truc en question doit être plus ou moins vivant. Je rouvre les yeux. Je fixe le truc sur lequel je bave depuis tout à l'heure, et tente d'en découvrir la nature.

O_o Un ventre.

Un ventre. Plutôt musclé, tout en relief d'abdos. Bouh, je suis jaloux. Un ventre chaud aussi. Clair, imberbe. Ferme et souple. Ça me donne encore plus envie de me remettre dessus. Mais je veux d'abord savoir à qui il est. Je remonte. Waouh ! Des tablettes. Des vraies, des belles… Encore plus jaloux. Remonte encore un peu. Un torse lisse et aussi musclé que le reste. Je suis tombé sur le seul mannequin de la soirée ou quoi ? Deux petits tétons bruns. Plus sombres que la peau. Asiatique donc. Et un cou. Hé hé hé… il a été « suçonné » récemment. De plus en plus jaloux. Et un visage. Marrant, il me dit quelque chose, le visage. …Le visage…de….Heechan !

Réflexe, je m'éloigne brusquement de lui. Mauvais réflexe, quand on est bourré, il ne faut rien faire « brusquement ». Donc, je retombe lourdement sur lui, qui étouffe un grognement.

- Haïeuh !

- Sorry.

- Duo ?

- gné. (oui)

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

- gné (heu … ?)

- C'est pas plus ton lit que le sien, Yuy.

- Wuffei ?

- Bon, puisque vous êtes tous les deux réveillés, je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver ma liberté. Faites pas de bêtises.

Il se lève, se barre, nous plante là comme deux laitues.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans le lit de Wuffei ?

_Si je l'savais !_

- Chépa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur moi ?

- Chépa.

J_e t'utilise comme un oreiller._

Je relève le nez vers lui. Il a vraiment l'air embêté. J'esquisse un sourire. Disons, un rictus. Voir une grimace. Pas lui.

- gnrpfmh !

Je sais pas ce que j'ai essayé de dire, mais c'est raté.

- Ne me dis pas que j'ai… ?

- Keta ?

- Et bien… on n'a rien fait ?

- Gné ? (comprends pas)

- Cette nuit, est-ce qu'on a… ?

- gné ? (comprends toujours pas)

- … au lit ?

_« Oli » ? Haa ! nan, « au lit », dans le lit, quoi !_

- On a dormi.

Holà ! ça lui plait pas ! J'ai compris.

- Pas couché, juste dormi.

A priori c'est ça. Même si je suis sûr de rien moi-même.

Il soupire de soulagement. Il semble être bien plus détendu maintenant… Aller, je vais quand même lui dire pour Quatre sur la pelouse. Ça va lui faire un choc ! Tant pis pour lui. Il a qu'à assumer. Boire ou dormir, il faut choisir !

- Mais t'as baisé avec Quatre sur la pelouse.

- Nani !

Il se relève d'un coup. Et moi, bien sûr, je me prends son crâne en pleine mâchoire.

- Aieuh ! ça fait mal !

- J'ai…Quatre…

- …et sur la pelouse…

J'y tiens à mon gazon ! Bon, ben cette fois, il est plus du tout détendu. Il tente d'ailleurs de se lever. Je le retiens comme je peux. Oui, en gros je lui retombe dessus comme une masse. Ça doit faire mal.

- outuva ?

- Trouver Quatre !

- T'en veux encore ?

J'ai décidé de l'embêter. Enfin, je viens surtout de sortir une connerie grosse comme une baleine aérophagique parce qu'il me regarde assez froidement. Brrr ! J'entrevois la triste condition du bac à glaçons ! L'a pas l'air très disposé à plaisanter, le freezer ! Mais comme dit le proverbe : plus on pédale moins fort, moins on avance plus vite ! Donc, j'en remets une couche.

- Dès le petit matin, t'es en forme toi ! T'en a pas eu assez ?

Y va me frapper ! Remarque, je l'ai cherché. A vrai dire, j'aimerais bien qu'il m'en mette une dans la gueule, histoire de décuiter. Je ne suis pas maso, c'est juste… une manière de me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce pour ce que j'ai fait hier. Je les ai quand même un petit peu tabassés tous les deux. Je me sentirais moins coupable s'il me renvoyait la pareille.

Malheureusement, pour ma conscience, ou heureusement, pour ma petite gueule d'ange (je suis modeste moi !), il n'en fait rien. Il se laisse juste tomber sur le dos, les mains sur le visage.

- Il faut… je dois m'excuser.

Son air effaré me ferait presque craquer.

- Mais nan, d'ailleurs, il avait plutôt l'air de prendre son pied, Quatrounet !

Ça a l'air de le déprimer encore plus.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Vous aviez bu, c'est pas si grave !

Il se tait. Le silence du gars qui cherche le meilleur moyen de mettre fin à ses jours pour cause de déshonneur. Zieute la chambre. Y'a pas de sabre en vue, ce qui tient du miracle (on est quand même dans la chambre attribuée à Justice man) !

- T'iras t'excuser quand tu seras bien réveillé, okay ? Et quand je pourrais me lever. Il va pas s'envoler, Quat-chan !

- J'ai… j'ai envie de vomir…

- Pas sur le lit ! J'y suis !

- T'appuies pas sur mon ventre.

Je me relève en quatrième vitesse.

Il fait de même, chancelle une seconde avant de se précipiter vers la salle de bain. Moi, je suis trop fatigué pour le suivre. Je reste là à l'attendre. Et à l'entendre. C'est pas très ragoûtant, alors je ne décris pas, mais je l'entends.

Et puis, enfin, un filet d'eau qui coule dans le lavabo.

Et…

- NANI !

Quoi encore ?

- DUO !

Il a l'air un peu paniqué cette fois.

- grmpf ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait exactement cette nuit ?

- Mais j'en sais rien moi.

C'est vrai, je suis pas sa mère ! Mais bon, je vais quand même expliciter :

- On t'a trouvé sur la pelouse, le pantalon aux chevilles, à genoux sur Quatre qui criait comme une…

- C'est bon !

Oups, je me suis laissé emporter.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai des… traces sur le visage. Des traces de coup.

D'accord, c'était ça le « nani » incrédule.

Du fond de mon état larvaire, je considère que la seule chose à dire, c'est la stricte vérité. De toute façon, je n'ai plus assez de neurones connectés pour mentir convenablement.

- Ha, ça ! C'est moi.

Comme si ça coulait de source.

- QUOI ?

Il ressort de la salle de bain et vient se rasseoir sur le lit. En effet, je ne l'ai pas raté. Il me fait face et me dévisage gravement. Arrêteuh de me regarder comme ça ! Surtout avec ta gueule pleine de bleus qui me fait culpabiliser.

- Désolé.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Gné ?

- Pour que tu me frappes ?

- Beuuu… j'étais bourré.

Il me regarde sans comprendre.

- Toi quand t'es bourré, tu couches avec n'importe qui, et ben moi, je tape les gens.

J'attends une baffe dans la gueule. Allééé, j'en veux une, pour soulager ma conscience.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour que tu me frappes ?

Je m'y attendais pas à celle-là. Je baisse les yeux, pas fier du tout. Y'a pas de quoi.

- Tu couchais avec Quatre.

Gros silence.

Je fixe les draps. Captivants, les draps blancs. Il faut dire que je viens de quasiment d'avouer que je ne supportais pas de le voir avec un gars alors il faut avoir une réaction à la hauteur de la connerie !

- C'est même toi qui le prenais.

- Duo !

- Et il hurlait le nom de Trowa.

- Duo !

- J'allais pas rester à rien faire.

- Arrête, Duo !

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois comme ça !

Là, j'ai crié. A nouveau, Heechan me dévisage. Il est sidéré.

- Je n'y peux rien, j'aime les hommes.

- Je sais.

Je déglutit et cherche mes mots. Ce que je vais dire est vraiment lamentable, alors autant y mettre les formes.

- Je sais bien mais je ne le supporte pas. Et puis je ne supporte pas que tu couches avec qui que ce soit après m'avoir dit que je te plaisais.

- Mais, Duo, tu n'es pas…

- … NON ! Je ne suis pas... homo. Mais tu as dit que tu voulais être avec moi, alors pourquoi tu fais ce genre de chose ?

- Tu m'as refusé.

- Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de réfléchir !

Il porte la main à sa bouche. Je réagis au quart de tour.

- Vomis pas ici !

Mais rien. Enfin, si. Il rigole. Il se marre. Je m'aperçois de deux choses : d'abord c'est la première fois que je le vois rire aussi franchement et puis surtout, il est en train de se foutre de ma gueule.

- C'est pas drôle !

- Duo… si tu es jaloux à ce point alors qu'on est « juste amis », j'ose pas imaginer ce que tu dois être comme petit ami !

- Peuh !

Il en rit encore plus, et c'est contagieux.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, je suis possessif !

Ça le fait redoubler de rire. Sans doute les effets à long terme du tequila-jet-vodka d'hier soir.

Je me rapproche de lui et le saisi par les épaules. Il commence à m'énerver.

- Arrête de rire.

Il vient poser son front contre mon torse. Il essaye de m'obéir, à savoir cesser de ricaner bêtement, mais je sens encore qu'il est secoué de rires. Ça me fait un peu frissonner. Ce qui fait qu'il cesse immédiatement tout mouvement.

- Même si je t'ai frappé, on reste encore amis ?

- Mmh.

- Même si je suis… possessif, on reste amis ?

- J'ai le choix ?

- Non.

Il s'appuie encore un peu sur moi.

- Bien sûr qu'on reste amis.

- Et, même comme ça… je te plais encore ?

Là c'est juste que j'ai besoin d'être rassuré. Lui, il soupire.

- Oui. T'es content ?

OO

- Tu supporterais un petit ami possessif ?

- Duo, tu as tous les pires défauts du monde mais si c'est toi je les supporterais tous.

GNÉ ! J'ai du mal à l'imprimer celle-là. La deuxième partie de la phrase fait pardonner la première. Moi, des défauts ! Jamais !

- Mais pourquoi ?

Je dois être très con, parce que la réponse me laisse comme deux ronds de flan.

- Parce que je t'aime.

Mais au lieu d'être attendri, ému, émotionné et tout le bazar, je m'insurge. Oui, je suis très con, je sais, merci !

- T'as une drôle de manière de le montrer en couchant avec un autre !

- ….

- Tu dis rien ?

- Y'a rien à dire, j'ai pas d'excuse.

- T'inquiète, je suis sûr que Quatre t'en voudra moins que moi.

Il relève la tête. Il doit me trouver très con, le matin au réveil, parce que depuis tout à l'heure, j'agis de façon passablement incohérente.

- Tu m'en veux ?

Surtout que là, je réponds sans réfléchir. Comme d'hab' mais en pire !

- Ben oui, tu m'as un peu trompé quand même !

Silence de mort. D'ailleurs je me demande si je vais pas y passer pour de bon à force de dire des conneries. D'ailleurs, vous savez ce qu'il ne faut absolument pas faire quand on vient de dire une grosse connerie ? C'est essayer de se rattraper : c'est encore pire après. Et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire.

- Enfin, c'est tout comme. Puisque tu m'aimes.

Un moment, j'ai l'impression qu'il va se tirer. Mais finalement, non, il reste là à rien faire, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

- Toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux.

Objectivement, il a raison. Le problème c'est que c'est exactement pour ça que je ne peux que le contredire.

- SI ! Je ne veux pas que tu ailles avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Duo, il faut que tu m'expliques. Ce que tu ne supportes pas, c'est que je sorte avec des garçons, ou que je sorte avec d'autres garçons que toi ?

Je le pousse et l'immobilise sous moi avant qu'il pense à s'échapper du lit. Il fait chier avec ses questions à la con.

- Je sais pas. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je suis possessif et que c'est à moi que tu dois des excuses, pas à Quatre.

Il soupire.

- Bon. Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour être pardonné ?

Je m'écrase sur lui (le pôv'), les bras enserrant sa nuque, mon visage niché au creux de son cou. Comme ça, même en le voulant très fort, il peut plus partir.

- Va pas voir Quatre, on s'en fout de Quatre, reste avec moi.

Je sais, c'est vague et ambigu et salaud pour Quatre comme formulation, mais je sais pas ce que je veux et ceux à qui ça plait pas, c'est pareil.

On attend comme ça cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'il se décidé à demander, un peu hésitant.

- Tu veux vraiment des excuses ?

- Ben oui !

- Duo, on n'est pas ensemble. C'est même toi qui m'as…

- Je sais ! Mais tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ! (mémé !)

Je sais, je suis très puéril, mais franchement, il pourrait faire un effort pour voir que je suis bien moins sûr de mes sentiments que lui.

- Oui, mais je vais pas attendre platoniquement les genoux croisés que tu te décides à réfléchir ! J'ai aussi… des envies… et…

- Mais tu m'as même pas regardé de toute la soirée !

OO je rêve ou je suis en train de lui faire une scène ?

- T'aurais voulu ?

Il a l'air sincèrement étonné et… intéressé. Tu m'étonnes !

- Oui… NON ! enfin, si…

- Alors quoi ?

J'hésite un instant. Oui, je sais ce que vous allez me dire « fonce Duo, saute-lui dessus », ça a l'air facile, comme ça, mais c'est super dur d'analyser ses sentiments avec une gueule de bois ! C'est le parcours du combattant sous mon crâne.

Est-ce que j'aime Heero ? J'en sais rien. Et puis je dis pas « je t'aime » comme ça, moi ! Je suis pas une collégienne en mal de câlins ! C'est pas non plus juste physique. En l'occurrence, c'est tout sauf physique, parce que c'est pas demain la veille qu'il me passera dessus. Je suis pas une péd… un homo.

Rien que ça, le vocabulaire ! J'y pense avec les mots « pédale » et « tapette », imagine que je lâche ça devant lui sans faire gaffe ! Et puis, Heero n'est pas une tapette. Il est pas efféminé, n'a pas ce genre de manières, il s'habille normalement (si on oublie sa période spandex). C'est un vrai mec… mais homo. Ça me dépasse.

Normalement, les homo, c'est plutôt… du genre Quatre, qui lui, est franchement « de l'autre côté ». D'ailleurs, moi je ne…

- Duo ? Tu dors ?

- Hein ? Non, je réfléchissais.

- … ?

- Je n'aime pas les mecs, Heero. C'est juste toi.

- Quoi, moi ?

- Je veux pas que tu ailles voir d'autres que moi.

En voilà une explication qu'elle est belle ! Dire que si une fille était aussi casse-couilles avec moi, ça ferait belle lurette que je l'aurais virée.

Mais apparemment, il est bien mordu (je suis fier de moi) puisque ses bras, jusque là immobiles, se resserrent dans mon dos. Étrangement, j'ai très chaud tout d'un coup. Et pas seulement là où il me touche, mais partout. Partout. J'ai l'impression d'être plongé dans un bain bouillant. Un bain bouillant qui s'appelle Heero Yuy. Et croyez-moi ou non, mais c'est bon. Il niche à son tour son visage dans mon cou et murmure deux petits mots cons, du genre « t'es chiant », deux petits mots cons qui me font beaucoup de bien.

Si personne ne vient nous chercher, on va finir par s'endormir comme ça. C'est pas que ça m'embête, c'est juste que j'imagine déjà le réveil suivant.

**A SUIVRE...**

2 : manque d'action, nan ?

Loli : la réflaxion précède l'action.

4 & 3 : et nous ? on crève la gueule ouverte.

Jimi : en fait on hésitait : on en finit là avec un ptit lemon ou on continue avec la réflexion du côté de 3 et 4.

Loli : faisont un référendum !

5 : je suis contre.

jimi : on t'a demandé ton avis ?


	8. Réveil 2

Base : Gundam wing (Lolita : je me pose la question parfois ! Jimi : si GW ! ils sont les mêmes noms ! )

Couple : d'abord 1+2+1, et puis 1x4 et enfin, 2x1 (me demandez pas comment on a osé mettre 1 et 4 ensemble, on en revient toujours pas)

Genre : romance, yaoi un peu lemon… POV alternatif de tout le monde et parfois, ça tourne au OOC

Disclaimer : en fait, on fait tout le boulot en leur écrivant de super belles fic, alors on ne pourrait pas avoir une petite rétribution en nature ? un ou deux G-boy par exemple? Nan, mais pourquoi toujours non ?

Note : comme toujours, c'est sensé être tragique au début, et ça part en sucette en fin de compte. Impossible de faire un truc sérieux avec eux !

**Réveil 2  
**

Il dort bien. Bien pour quelqu'un qui est cuité. Pas trop mal, donc. Moi je ne dors pas. Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit. Trop de… soucis. Si on aime les euphémismes. Je veille. Je le veille depuis qu'on les a ramené dans la maison. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Pas envie de faire des cauchemars.  
- GN… …  
Il se réveille difficilement. Sans surprise.  
- Trowaaa …  
Et il m'appelle en plus. Il en a pas marre ? Il m'a appelé toute la nuit, même s'il n'en a pas conscience.  
- Trowa, tu es là ?  
Comme si j'avais l'habitude d'être loin de toi quand tu te réveilles.  
- C'est toi qui m'as ramené dans ma chambre ?  
Je hoche la tête. Parce que tu aurais pu marcher peut-être ?  
- Merci. Je crois que je me suis endormi dans le jardin.  
Ha ça ! Le jardin en a vu de belles hier soir.  
- Merci. C'est mieux de dormir dans un lit ^^  
Il essaye de se relever, ce qui est une très mauvaise idée quand on est encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool. A vue de nez, ce sont plus ou moins trois grammes par litre qui lui remplissent les veines. Cela ne manque pas : il s'affale par terre mais je ne fais pas un geste pour le rattraper. Résultat, il se reçoit sur les avant-bras, plutôt lamentablement.  
- J'ai trop bu.  
Sans rire ?  
Ça me fait vraiment du mal de le voir comme ça. J'ai honte pour lui. Il a bu pour trouver les tripes de coucher avec quelqu'un et maintenant, il ne se rend même pas compte de ce qu'il a fait. C'est écœurant. Moi qui pensais que ce genre de chose n'arrivait que dans les séries à deux balles. Comment en est-il arrivé là ?  
Il doit sentir ma désapprobation, puisqu'il lève la tête vers mon regard sévère (du moins, j'essaye).  
- Désolé.  
- De quoi ?  
- Heu… ben… de donner ce genre de spectacle. Je ne boirai plus jamais.  
Il essaye de reprendre ses esprits. C'est pathétique. Surtout parce qu'il n'arrive pas à faire autre chose que de rester par terre.  
- J'ai envie de vomir.  
Tu te débrouilles. Tu t'es mis dans cette situation tout seul, tu t'en sors tout seul.  
Après l'avoir couché, je me suis juré de ne plus rien faire pour, alors je me fais violence pour ne pas le relever. Il ne me laisse même pas le temps de céder à la pitié et vomit sur le sol, toujours à genoux par terre.  
C'est sa première cuite et probablement la chose la plus désagréable qu'il ait connu jusqu'à maintenant. Je suppose qu'il faut bien une première fois pour tout.  
Vu son expression, c'est sûr qu'il aurait besoin d'aide. Pas la mienne en tout cas. Pas après ça.  
Il finit par gémir.  
- Trowa.  
Je reste immobile.  
- S'il te plait.  
En plus sa voix se fait suppliante, il n'a vraiment aucune fierté !  
- Je vais partir, Quatre.  
- Trowaaa !!  
Je me relève, prêt à partir. A le planter là. Il le mérite. Après ce qu'il a fait cette nuit, il ne mérite vraiment pas que je reste auprès de lui. S'il ne regrette pas les conneries qu'il a fait, il va recommencer. J'ai l'impression de m'occuper d'un ado de quinze ans.  
- Trowa, tu peux me....  
- Demande à Heero, alors !  
J'ai crié, sans m'en rendre compte. Je voulais garder mon calme, c'est raté, j'ai un tout petit peu perdu ce flegme qui, paraît-il, me caractérise. Mais comment peut-il dire ce genre de truc après cette nuit, aussi ? Il se redresse, une expression d'incompréhension peinte sur ses traits.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
Là c'est un peu trop fort. Alors il ne se rappelle même pas comment il a occupé sa nuit. Il est à ce point capable d'oublier qu'il a couché avec un homme ?  
- Tu sais pas ce que je veux dire ?  
- Nan, j'en sais rien, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !  
- Ce que tu as fait cette nuit !  
- J'ai bu ! J'ai trop bu et je me suis endormi dans le jardin. Voilà, c'est tout ! Et là, ce matin, j'ai mal à la tête, au ventre !  
- Tu te rappelles de rien ? Absolument rien ?  
- De quoi devrais-je me rappeler ?  
Cette dispute ne mène à rien. S'il ne s'en rappelle pas, je ne vais certainement pas lui dire. C'est au dessus de mes forces et puis je ne suis pas sa mère.  
Alors je jette l'éponge.  
- Rien.  
- Que... Quoi ?  
Il a l'air complètement perdu et plus du tout énervé. Peut-être que je dois paraître plus touché que je le voudrais. J'espère juste que ses capacités d'empathe sont suffisamment altérées par sa cuite.  
- De rien. Salut.  
Et je sors.  
Je l'entends encore un peu qui murmure.  
- Trowa…

Au rez-de-chaussée, les salles ont déjà été nettoyées et rangées. Le bataillon de serviteurs de la maison s'active depuis l'aube. Ils étaient déjà là lorsqu'on est allé coucher les trois ivrognes.  
J'arrête un des hommes.  
- Pourriez-vous envoyer quelqu'un pour nettoyer la chambre de M. Winner ?  
- Bien sûr monsieur.  
- Je vous remercie.  
Ça va jaser dans toute la maison. Pensez donc, le patron cuité. Le gentil, le mignon, l'insoupçonnable Quatre Barbera Winner qui se saoule !  
Je passe dans les cuisines, le chef y prend ses instructions chaque matin. Il est là, malgré le fait qu'on ne soit à proprement parler le matin.  
- M. Barton !  
- Bonjour.  
- Devons-nous préparer une collation pour le réveil de ses messieurs ?  
- Oui, mais quelque chose de léger. Merci.

Il sourit. C'est vrai que tout le monde doit s'en douter, mais personne ne fera de commentaires. Chacun sa place. Personne ne fera remarquer que les invités du jeune maître se sont méthodiquement cuités toute la soirée.  
- Vous attendrez M. Quatre ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Et bien, vous avez l'habitude de déjeuner ensemble.  
- Pas cette fois. Je vous remercie.  
Et voilà, je suis devenu un habitué de la maison avant même de m'en apercevoir. Maintenant, tout le personnel va dire que les deux « Messieurs » se sont disputés et gnan gna gna… C'est vrai, j'ai toujours partagé mon temps entre Quatre et le cirque, mais contrairement à lui, je n'ai jamais considéré que nous vivions ensembles. Manquerait plus que ça.  
Finalement, je vais déjeuner seul. En attendant Wuffei.  
Qui doit être le seul, avec moi à pouvoir manger ce matin.

**A SUIVRE...**

2 : manque encore d'action, nan ?

Jimi : ceux qui sont pas contents peuvent mourir...

4 : si c'était pour faire ça, fallait mieux me laisser dormir.

Loli : je tiens à préciser que vous aurez tous vos retrouveilles sur l'oreiller, alors en attendant, laissez nous délirer en paix ! vu ?

1,2,3,4,5 : tous ?

Loli : euhhh pas tous ensembles quand même.

Jimi : et pas Wufei.

5 : je vais pas me plaindre, vu ce que vous réservez aux autres.


	9. Surprise du chef

Base : Gundam wing (Lolita : je me pose la question parfois ! Jimi : si GW ! ils sont les mêmes noms ! )

Couple : d'abord 1+2+1, et puis 1x4 et enfin, 2x1 (me demandez pas comment on a osé mettre 1 et 4 ensemble, on en revient toujours pas)

Genre : romance, yaoi un peu lemon… POV alternatif de tout le monde et parfois, ça tourne au OOC

Disclaimer : en fait, on fait tout le boulot en leur écrivant de super belles fic, alors on ne pourrait pas avoir une petite rétribution en nature ? un ou deux G-boy par exemple? Nan, mais pourquoi toujours non ?

Note : comme toujours, c'est sensé être tragique au début, et ça part en sucette en fin de compte. Impossible de faire un truc sérieux avec eux !

**La surprise du chef. **

- Ça va aller, je les ai laissés seuls.

- …

Moi aussi je l'ai laissé seul. Et ça ne va aller. Je suis convaincu d'avoir bien fait, alors pourquoi ça m'inquiète ?

- Je pense qu'ils vont devoir s'expliquer.

- ….

Moi aussi, j'aurai bien aimé des explications, seulement je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles me plaisent. Remarque, tout le monde a bien compris ce qui c'est passé. Pourquoi Quatre a fait ça… c'est encore autre chose.

- Entre eux et puis avec Quatre. Il va comment Quatre ?

- …

Si tu savais comme je m'en fous de comment il va, Quatre.

- Ecoute, Barton, même si tu ne dis rien, c'est évident, tu es bien plus choqué que tu ne veux le montrer. Si tu réagissais normalement, tu les aurais juste engueulé, si tu trouves ça navrant. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Non seulement, tu es déçu de l'attitude de Quatre, ce que je peux comprendre, mais en plus tu es jaloux. Parfaitement, jaloux ! Et ça, je ne le comprends pas, puisque tu n'as pas cessé de refuser Quatre depuis que vous vivez ensembles ! Franchement, que tu te mentes à toi même, c'est ton problème, mais que tu fasses du mal à Winner pour ça, c'est pas seulement stupide, c'est aussi salaud!

Wuffei qui s'énerve sur quelqu'un d'autre que Duo, c'est nouveau.

- Ce n'est…

- Ho si ! « C'est » ! Tu ne te rends pas comptes que tu agis comme un amant jaloux et que tu vas finir par…

- Messieurs.

Et v'là le majordome-j'ai-un-balais-carré-dans-le-cul qui vient me sauver de l'inévitable laïus honneur-justice-guerrier de Wuffei.

- Oui. Fis-je le plus poliment du monde.

- Je tiens à vous signaler que l'ambulance pour M. Winner a été appelée.

Héla ! Quelle ambulance ?

Le troufion aux nerfs d'acier doit avoir comprit mon interrogation muette puisqu'il me gratifie d'une mimique désolée pour m'annoncer la chose.

- Il semblerait bien que M. Winner souffre d'un coma éthylique.

Wuffei s'est redressé sur son siège et me foudroie du regard. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, il allait très bien quand je l'ai laissé. Bon, d'accord, il vomissait un petit peu partout mais sinon tout allait bien.

- T'es fier de toi ? Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'avoir l'air inquiet.

Bon, plutôt que me faire tanner par notre maniaque maison, je préfère tout de suite faire l'impasse sur mon petit déjeuner. Laissant Wuffei et Nestor plantés comme deux laitues dans leur potager, j'escalade lentement les marches qui mènent à la chambre de Quatre.

Apparemment, ils ont déjà eu des cas semblables (pas avec la même personne j'imagine), ou alors ils ont de bonnes notions de secourismes, en tout cas Quatre est étendu sur le côté, une couverture lui recouvrant le corps jusqu'au menton. Un cadavre de bouteille m'indique que, contre toute raison, le cher petit a essayé de soigner le mal par le mal (autant le dire tout de suite, en cas de cuite, c'est pas la peine : ça marche pas).

- T'en loupe pas une, toi.

- Je vous demande pardon, Monsieur ?

Ha tient, il y avait une domestique qui nettoyait la chambre. Nullement angoissée par la présence de son patron ivre mort à deux mètres d'elle, elle lustre frénétiquement le carrelage, le tapis sale doit déjà être à laver. Y'a pas à dire, ils choisissent bien leur personnel, les Barbera Winner.

Je me pose à côté de lui, et commence doucement à lui caresser les cheveux. Ne pas se faire d'idées : c'est juste un soin comme un autre.

De toute façon, dés qu'il se réveille, je l'engueule. Quand on ne sait pas boire on ne boit pas. C'est cruel, je sais mais il en a bien besoin ; ne serait-ce que pour lui faire payer le fait de m'avoir fait mourir d'inquiétude une toute petite seconde. Tu vas voir dès que t'ouvre les yeux, toi ! Bon, d'accord, cinq minutes après son réveil. Faut quand même qu'il réalise que je ne serais pas toujours là pour lui. Je suis toujours là, en l'occurrence, je suis en ce moment même tout à côté de lui, mais c'est pas la question.

Ha tiens, l'ambulance de M. Winner est avancée. 'Tain, y'a vraiment qu'eux pour avoir une ambulance moins de quinze minutes après avoir appelé l'hôpital.

Je lance un regard spécial « fauve qui se croit indomptable et qui va la sentir passer » à l'infirmier qui me dit que je ne peux pas rester avec lui. Il change d'avis subitement et me laisse monter dans la camionnette. Je suis pas sa mère mais c'est pas une raison.

- Vous êtes de la famille ?

Ça dépend, vous êtes pour le mariage entre hommes ? Et voilà, ça finit par déteindre sur moi, tout ce truc.

- Un ami.

Le regard dubitatif qu'il me lance m'indique que la première option aurait tout aussi bien fait l'affaire. Depuis quand ils sont payés pour spéculer sur leurs patients et leurs amis, ces infirmiers ?

**OoOoOo**

- Gné quoi le bruit ?

- Une sirène. (tu m'as réveillé pour ça, crétin ?)

- Fuck, les flics !

- Une ambulance. Dors. (éteint cette lampe de chevet)

- Heuuuuu Heechan ?

- Hn? (quoi encore)

- Ben ta main, là....

- Hn ? (vas-y, enfonce toi)

- Heu nan rien.

- Hn. (C'est ça, laisse ma main où elle est).

**A SUIVRE ....**

Petit appel au peuple : les retrouvailles sur l'oreiller, vous les préférez à l'hôpital ou sur le chemin du retour, en pleine nature ? Votez mes amis, nous sommes partagés. Faites-les échapper au fantasme érotico-bucolique de Loli.


	10. Fin de journée

Base : Gundam wing (Lolita : je me pose la question parfois ! Jimi : si GW ! ils sont les mêmes noms ! )

Couple : d'abord 1+2+1, et puis 1x4 et enfin, 2x1 (me demandez pas comment on a osé mettre 1 et 4 ensemble, on en revient toujours pas)

Genre : romance, yaoi un peu lemon… POV alternatif de tout le monde et parfois, ça tourne au OOC

Disclaimer : en fait, on fait tout le boulot en leur écrivant de super belles fic, alors on ne pourrait pas avoir une petite rétribution en nature ? un ou deux G-boy par exemple? Nan, mais pourquoi toujours non ?

Note : comme toujours, c'est sensé être tragique au début, et ça part en sucette en fin de compte. Impossible de faire un truc sérieux avec eux !

**Fin de journée**

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux. Holàlà… j'ai une impression de déjà vu fort troublante. C'est dire : je suis dans un lit, j'ai mal à la tête et j'ai mal au ventre, et c'est la deuxième fois en une journée que je me réveille comme ça. Mais à la première, si ma mémoire est bonne, je n'avais pas de perfusion au bras, et ma chambre n'a jamais eu le parfum si particulier que j'identifie immédiatement comme étant celui d'un hôpital. Donc, question : que fais-je à l'hôpital ?

Réponse made in Trowa :

- Tu te réveilles ?

- mmmh

J'ai envie d'articuler quelque chose, mais ni ma langue, ni ma bouche ne daignent m'obéir. Je me contente de tourner la tête vers mon ami. Je m'aperçois alors que mon dos aussi me fait mal, j'essaie de me tourner complètement vers lui, mais c'est trop douloureux.

- Ne bouge pas, tu t'es fait des bleus en tombant.

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois, et retombe mollement sur le matelas.

- « en tombant » ?

Quand est-ce que je suis tombé ? C'est pour ça que je suis à l'hôpital ?

- Tu t'es évanoui.

J'ai du mal à rassembler mes souvenirs. Il y a eu la fête… et au réveil… au réveil, il y avait Trowa dans ma chambre… et il est parti. Il m'a engueulé pour un truc… un truc que je n'ai pas compris. Je me rappelle du jardin… et puis du carrelage de ma chambre… j'étais à genoux sur le carrelage.

Comme s'il avait suivit le cours de mes pensées, Trowa vient s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et s'approche de moi.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

Il pose sur moi un regard plus sévère que jamais. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ait toujours ce genre de regard avec moi ? Comme si j'étais toujours un gamin pris en faute. Je tourne le visage pour ne plus lui faire face.

- Je ne me rappelle pas.

Il a l'air tout sauf convaincu. Mais là, ça m'est égal. Pourquoi il se mêle de mes affaires aussi ?

- Tu sais que l'homéopathie, c 'est du charlatanisme ? Surtout appliqué à l'alcool.

- Je suis encore fatigué, Trowa, j'ai mal à la tête. Alors, si tu pouvais…

- … ?

- … laisse moi. Je… on reparlera après. D'accord ?

Une vague de…tristesse me parvint de la part de Trowa. Comment ça, il est triste que je lui demande de me laisser ? C'est nouveau, ça. D'habitude, c'est plutôt lui me demande de lever le pied... façon de parler, bien sûr.

Ça m'énerve, mais quand il s'agit de lui, je suis toujours trop faible pour garder un jugement froid. D'ailleurs il le sait et je lui suis très reconnaissant de ne pas en profiter. Toujours est-il que je suis bien conscient d'être incapable de lui dire non. Et donc, fatalement :

- Tu peux rester ici ! Mais juste… ne pas poser de question. D'accord ?

En plus de ça, j'ai toujours peur de ses réactions, je guette le moindre signe d'assentiment ou de refus. Peut-être parce que je redoute le jour où il me dira non une bonne fois pour toute. Je m'en veux d'être si faible, à tel point que je voudrais parfois être délivré de cette dépendance à lui. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose sans me dire à chaque instant « qu'est-ce qu'il va en penser ? » Ce n'est pas que ça me pèse, simplement je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque.

C'est peut-être pour cette raison. Si ce n'était pas un amour à sens unique je serais probablement plus raisonnable, je serais sûr de lui. Mais vu que ce n'est pas le cas, je suis toujours à craindre pour tout, à me dire qu'il pourrait partir un jour. Je déteste cette situation de statu quo, parce qu'elle est terriblement précaire, en même temps, je n'ai pas envie d'affronter son refus si vite, alors je supporte.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je finis par ressentir les émotions de Trowa, alors que je voulais à tout prix éviter ça. A vrai dire, il sait très bien comment s'y prendre pour ça ; depuis le temps qu'on vit presque ensemble, il a parfaitement compris comment fonctionnait mon empathie.

Ce que je ressens est un mélange complexe fait de tristesse, de déception, et de soulagement.

J'esquisse au sourire. Au moins, il a eu peur pour moi. Mais ça, c'est tout à fait normal, ça prouve juste qu'il est humain, ça ne veut rien dire. C'est tout au plus la preuve qu'il ne me déteste pas. C'est déjà ça. Je me fais l'impression d'un désespéré complet.

Surtout que je commence à me rappeler, bribes par bribes, de cette nuit de fête.

Pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital. Parce que je me suis fait boire jusqu'à en tomber dans les vaps. . Pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Parce que je me dégoûte. Et pourquoi ça. Parce que je me suis souvenu de la nuit. Et Trowa… Trowa a probablement su ce que j'avais fait. C'est pour ça qu'il me parlait de Heero. Je commence, mine de rien, à chercher mentalement en lui. Du dégoût, de la honte, du rejet… Rien de tout cela, ça le laisse donc de marbre ? Non, il y a une grande incompréhension, et du… regret ? Qu'est-ce qu'il regrette ?

Ça va faire bientôt deux heures que je fais semblant de dormir en le sondant mentalement et il n'est pas dupe. Bientôt, les médecins vont venir me signaler que tout va bien, que je ne garderais pas de séquelle. Et puis, il va bien falloir qu'on rentre et là, il y aura les autres… Heero. Des complications en perspective. C'est pour ça que je sais que je vais devoir lui parler avant ça, tant qu'on est encore tous les deux tous seuls. Aller, courage, blondinet !

- Je… je me souviens de cette nuit.

Il sursaute imperceptiblement et me dévisage avec appréhension.

- J'ai vraiment honte de ce que j'ai fait.

Avec horreur, je réalise que je me mets à pleurer doucement. Ah non, c'est vraiment pas le moment ! J'essaye de ravaler mes sanglots, la gorge serrée, du coup, je ne peux plus articuler le moindre mot.

- Je… je suis…

Mais le problème avec les larmes, c'est que lorsque ça déborde, ça déborde, rien à faire pour les arrêter si ce n'est fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir l'expression consternée de Trowa.

- Quatre !

Je ne parviens pas à répondre, je suis trop occupé à pleurnicher bêtement.

- Quatre, tu n'as pas à te justifier devant moi. Tu es libre.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait, là ? Tout à l'heure il m'engueule, et maintenant, là, il fait comme si de rien n'était ! Faut savoir ce que tu veux !

- Non !

Entre deux sanglots, je tente de renifler une explication véhémente tant bien que mal.

- Je ne me considère pas comme libre. Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Tu... tu peux ne pas être d'accord… c'est…tu n'as pas d'obligations envers moi… c'est juste moi, et je veux m'y tenir. Cette nuit, ce que j'ai fait… c'était… c'est horrible, honteux. C'est pour ça que je me suis fait boire… je me dégoûte. Tu as eu raison ce matin, j'ai vraiment… vraiment … tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps avec moi… je me dégoûte…

Mes paroles se perdent dans une nouvelle vague de larmes. Je saisis l'oreiller dans mes bras. Il me faut bien ça pour servir à la fois de mouchoir et de cache visage… et c'est le premier truc qui me tombe sous la main (help fait l'oreiller). Dans lequel je fourre mon visage avant d'éclater à nouveau en sanglots.

Je dois donner un spectacle misérable à Trowa. Si je fais pitié, tant mieux, c'est tout ce que je mérite. Toute honte bue, je peux enfin me laisser aller. Trowa peut bien parti maintenant, il sait à quel point je regrette ce que j'ai fait. J'attends anxieusement le moment où j'entendrais la porte se refermer derrière lui.

Au lieu de ça, je sens deux mains m'arracher l'oreiller avec douceur.

- Arrête de maltraiter ce pauvre oreiller, il ne t'a rien fait. (vive la SPO : société protectrice des oreillers)

Puis les deux mains viennent faire connaissance avec mon dos et me ramènent d'autorité vers leur propriétaire. Je me laisse faire sans un mot.

- Moi, en revanche, je ne peux pas en dire autant.

Les mains me serrent encore un peu plus contre lui, et deviennent, pour le coup, très intimes avec mon dos.

Et avant que j'aie pu faire un seul geste, elles m'ont poussées sur le dos, allongé, sauf qu'elles ont gardé ma blouse avec elles. Vous savez cette petite blouse de patient d'hôpital qui se ferme plus ou moins dans le dos à l'aide de trois misérables bouts de ficelle. C'est vrai qu'elle est faite pour être enlevée très facilement, mais ce n'est pas précisément à CET usage là que songeaient les concepteurs du principe. Du moins, je l'espère.

Il me pousse encore, ce n'est plus seulement ses mains, c'est tout Trowa qui vient me coller au matelas. (help, fait le matelas). Et une fois que je suis bien encastré et que je ne vais plus bouger, il se redresse, et me contemple.

J'en ai le souffle coupé, si je n'étais déjà nu, je dirais qu'il me déshabille du regard, mais là, c'est presque de la vivisection. Il va falloir qu'il m'explique ce que j'ai fait pour qu'on en arrive là, parce que dans ce cas, je remets ça demain. Je devrais être un peu gêné d'être nu ainsi devant lui mais bien au contraire, j'ai envie que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Rien dans notre situation ne me parait indécent, ça me semble être la chose la plus naturelle du monde d'être offert ainsi à son regard. C'est complètement surréaliste mais pas désagréable pour un sou.

Et puis d'un seul coup, le charme se rompt, des pas résonnent dans le couloir. Je sens mes joues prendre feu. Trowa réagit plus vite, il remonte le drap sur moi, et se rassoit sur sa chaise, l'air de rien. Mais sa main tremble en saisissant le bord du tissu. Finalement, ça n'aura pas servi à grand chose, les pas s'éloignent, passant devant la chambre sans s'y arrêter.

Je parviens miraculeusement à murmure un seul mot.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais te voir.

- …

- Tu as maigris.

- …

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu te fais vomir ?

La question me scie. C'est quoi ces dons soudains de devin ? Mais effectivement, je crois me rappeler que les symptômes éthyliques touchent plus souvent les gens qui ont des problèmes de digestion, dont les boulimiques, qui se font vomir. D'accord, il se peut aussi que j'aie maigri.

- … Quatre…

Son ton est presque suppliant et je déteste ça.

- Chaque fois qu'on se dispute. Mais je ne le fais pas exprès, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à digérer quand je suis énervé.

- Et quand je ne suis pas là ?

- Ça va.

- Tu manges bien ?

- Mmh.

- D'accord.

- Je ne fais pas d'anorexie, ou quelque chose comme ça, Trowa. Si c'était le cas, je me ferais soigner. Je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus, puisqu'on y est.

Il soupire, à moitié convaincu, à moitié soulagé.

- Bon, je vais régler les papiers pour ta sortie.

- Mmh.

- Bouge pas de là.

Comme si je pouvais, j'ai toujours une aiguille dans le bras, je vous signale.

A SUIVRE....

3 *sort un gros flingue*

Jimi : heuuu on va mourireuuuuhhh !

Loli : allons, allons, calmons-nous, agissons en adultes ^^

4 : trowa, attends, je suis sûr qu'ils ont une bonne explication

Loli : exactement : les blondinets tout mignons doivent en prendre plein la gueule, impératif cosmique !

4 : non, ben tu peux les tuer finalement.

Jimi : Naaaann atteeeeeennnd vous allez avoir votre câlin au prochain chapitre !


	11. Fin de journée 2

Base : Gundam wing (Lolita : je me pose la question parfois ! Jimi : si GW ! ils sont les mêmes noms ! )

Couple : d'abord 1+2+1, et puis 1x4 et enfin, 2x1 (me demandez pas comment on a osé mettre 1 et 4 ensemble, on en revient toujours pas)

Genre : romance, yaoi un peu lemon… POV alternatif de tout le monde et parfois, ça tourne au OOC

Disclaimer : en fait, on fait tout le boulot en leur écrivant de super belles fic, alors on ne pourrait pas avoir une petite rétribution en nature ? un ou deux G-boy par exemple? Nan, mais pourquoi toujours non ?

Note : comme toujours, c'est sensé être tragique au début, et ça part en sucette en fin de compte. Impossible de faire un truc sérieux avec eux !

Note 2 : un peu d'indulgence pour un chapitre tout court, tout niais, sans action, sans intérêt sinon celui de aire une belle transition vers un bon gros citron... (vert ou pas, à vos dico français/anglais).

**Fin de journée**

* * *

Finalement, on roule vers la maison, en silence. Comme si tout concourrait à nous laisser seuls tous les deux, la route est déserte. Je laisse mon regard vagabonder sur le paysage verdoyant qui s'étend devant nos yeux. Dans le soleil de l'après midi, tout semble baigner dans la lumière, apaisé, serein.

Je me prends à regarder aussi mon « chauffeur ». Il respire lui aussi cette étrange paix. Alors tout, sauf moi, connaît le repos. Moi, il me reste encore une ou deux questions avant de retrouver mon calme légendaire.

- Tu voulais me voir, tout à l'heure, parce que j'ai trop maigris ?

- Oui.

- Ha.

…. ……

- Et aussi pour te voir.

- Ho !

… … … …

- Tu voulais me voir, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu pleurais. J'ai trouvé qu'il fallait au moins ça.

Moi aussi, j'ai senti la même chose, que c'était mieux comme ça, qu'on était mieux comme ça. J'ai trouvé ce moment paisible et… d'une certaine manière, tendre. Mais ça n'a pas duré. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que cela a laissé sa marque sur nous, comme si nous nous souvenions de cette sensation et cherchions à la retrouver. Dans le silence, dans la tranquillité.

- Tu peux t'arrêter, s'il te plait ?

- Mmh.

- Je voudrais marcher un peu.

- D'accord.

On s'arrête. Je sors de la voiture, comme un automate. D'un coup, je sens un courant d'air frais et fruité me caresser le visage. Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas pris le temps de profiter de l'air doux du printemps. C'est vrai qu'avec le groupe, je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de sortir, pas depuis des mois en fait. Je m'éloigne de la voiture.

Une fois hors de vue, je scrute les environs du regard. Personne. Tant mieux, ce que je veux faire ne requiert pas de public. Je suis arrivé dans une petite clairière, en surplomb du reste de la campagne, un splendide point de vue, mais je ne suis pas là pour le panorama.

Je commence alors par enlever mon pull, qui tombe à terre mollement. Puis, chacun des boutons de ma chemise sautent un à un, dévoilant mon torse nu. Je ne peux retenir un frisson en sentant l'air frais sur ma peau lorsque ma chemise suit mon pull au sol. D'une main hésitante je détache ma ceinture, priant pour que je ne me sois pas trompé en sondant les environs. Et mon pantalon finit avec le reste de mes vêtements. En tout et pour tout, je ne garde que de quoi ne pas être accusé d'exhibitionnisme.

Et je prends une grande bouffée d'air pur avant de baisser les yeux sur moi. Je laisse mon regard parcourir ma peau blanche, détaillant le moindre recoin, imprimant l'image de mes membres frêles.

Puis, de mes mains, je commence à palper différents endroits de mon corps. Mes bras, mon torse, et je frémis en sentant mes clavicules ressortir aussi visiblement. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à mes côtes saillantes qui rendent mes mains plus hésitantes. J'ai l'impression d'être cadavérique ! Je m'attaque au bas du corps, constatant avec un rougissement de satisfaction que je trouve mes fesses toujours aussi agréables.

Je me laisse tomber à terre. Au moins mes jambes sont-elles toujours aussi musclées. Enfin, au moins les cuisses. Mon regard tombe sur mon genou. Avant je pouvais tout juste en faire le tour avec mes mains. Je n'ose essayer, de peur du résultat. Est-ce que je me laisse dépérir à mon insu ? Je sais depuis longtemps que je m'acharne au travail de mon groupe pour oublier l'indifférence de Trowa, c'est pas nouveau. En revanche, il se peut que j'ai cessé de m'alimenter correctement et de faire de l'exercice en réaction à cette sensation de rejet que j'ai avec lui. Ou alors je me fais des idées de parano et c'est juste le fait d'avoir changé de mode de vie qui fait ça.

Tout à mes pensées, je ne perçois pas la présence qui s'approche derrière moi en silence.

- Quatre ?

- Trowa, tu…OO !

A ma grande surprise, il ne semble ni étonné, ni gêné.

- Tu en mets du temps.

Je souris.

- J'avais besoin de respirer un peu d'air frais.

- Tu veux que je te laisse ?

Il a dit ça avec une telle tranquillité que je ne me gêne pas pour répondre sur le même ton.

- Non, reste. Tu sais que je préfère quand tu es là.

Il s'assoit, face à moi, posant ses mains sur mes genoux.

- Moi aussi.

Je dois faire un fétichisme bucolique, parce que c'est la deuxième fois que je rêve qu'il me prend sur l'herbe verte et douce d'une prairie. Je reconnais avec amertume qu'en imaginant ça, j'ai l'impression d'exorciser ce que j'ai fait avec Heero.

Il doit avoir appris à lire dans mes pensées un jour où je ne faisais pas attention ou alors à la longue, parce que je le vois avec stupéfaction enlever son pull, son tee-shirt mais il s'arrête là. Je ne sais pas si je dois en être soulagé ou déçu.

- Tu sais pourquoi je voulais te voir nu ?

Je secoue la tête, avec anxiété.

- Je me suis souvent demandé si j'aurais le courage de te faire l'amour.

Tout en parlant, il s'approche, les mains toujours sur mes genoux, il me force à me renverser sur le sol, lui permettant de lever mes jambes à sa hauteur. Moi, je n'oppose aucune résistance, à la fois trop heureux et trop estomaqué pour ça.

- Hier, j'ai tout vu, avec Heero. Et j'ai été… dégoûté. Même pas jaloux de Heero, il était aussi ivre que toi, et exactement pour les mêmes raisons. Tu avais bu, alors n'importe qui aurait pu faire l'affaire, je me trompe ?

J'arrive tout juste à secouer la tête à nouveau, tellement mon cœur hésite entre cesser toute activité et se faire exploser pour cause de surchauffe. Ce qui se comprend bien facilement quand on sait que Trowa est maintenant au-dessus de moi, et qu'il a lâché un de mes genoux pour promener sa main ailleurs.

- Tu sais, ça ne m'a jamais… écœuré de m'imaginer avec toi.

Ses deux mains me lâchent ensemble pour s'occuper de son pantalon. D'une main il triture un moment le bouton, puis la braguette, de l'autre, il le fait descendre sur ses hanches.

- C'est juste que je n'ai jamais cru pouvoir être capable de te prendre comme un homme.

Ses mains reviennent. Et font glisser mon boxer le long de mes jambes, assez lentement pour qu'il puisse tout me dire.

- J'ai toujours eu le sentiment que je te rabaisserais en te prenant comme ça. En te dominant.

J'ai juste assez de force pour souffler du bout des lèvres.

- Alors pourquoi ?

Il plonge ses yeux verts dans les miens.

- Je refuse de te laisser Heero comme seul souvenir. Tu mérites mieux.

C'est pas vraiment flatteur pour Heero mais dans mon état je ne suis pas apte à m'en indigner. Je ne sens plus ses mains tant ses caresses se font pressantes, tant ses doigts se dispersent sur moi, langoureusement.

- Je veux te donner mieux.

Il se rapproche encore de moi, pour le coup, je ne vois plus que ses iris brillants, mais tout mon corps frissonne, tremble, vibre à ce contact si étroit avec le sien. Je me fais l'impression d'être à nouveau vierge. Pour cette fois uniquement. Parce que c'est la seule première fois que je désire.

Il m'embrasse enfin. Les yeux toujours pris dans les siens, hypnotisé. Ce premier baiser a le goût des yeux de Trowa.

A SUIVRE.....

3 : et le câlin ?

Loli : au prochain chapitre, et râle pas, sinon on raconte rien.

Jimi : heuuuuu....... ne nous énervons pas... vous allez y passer aussi.... faut juste au'on l'écrive....

Loli : on s'est pas encore décidé.

3 : ressort le gros flingue qu'il n'avait pas lâché.* si jeunes et déjà si morts... pauvres auteurs...


	12. Fin de journée Alternative

Base : Gundam wing (Lolita : je me pose la question parfois ! Jimi : si GW ! ils sont les mêmes noms ! )

Couple : d'abord 1+2+1, et puis 1x4 et enfin, 2x1 (me demandez pas comment on a osé mettre 1 et 4 ensemble, on en revient toujours pas)

Genre : romance, yaoi un peu lemon… POV alternatif de tout le monde et parfois, ça tourne au OOC

Disclaimer : en fait, on fait tout le boulot en leur écrivant de super belles fic, alors on ne pourrait pas avoir une petite rétribution en nature ? un ou deux G-boy par exemple? Nan, mais pourquoi toujours non ?

Note : comme toujours, c'est sensé être tragique au début, et ça part en sucette en fin de compte. Impossible de faire un truc sérieux avec eux !

Note 2 : alternative....... bon, alors à vos dico, à la lettre A... voilà, vous comprendrez pourquoi ce chapitre vous rappelle étrangement un autre...

**Fin de journée**

* * *

Finalement, on roule vers la maison, en silence. Comme si tout concourrait à nous laisser seuls tous les deux, la route est déserte et s'allonge, droite, vers la campagne. Je laisse mon regard vagabonder sur le paysage verdoyant qui s'étend devant nos yeux. Dans le soleil de l'après midi, tout semble baigner dans la lumière, apaisé, serein.

Je me prends à regarder aussi mon « chauffeur ». Il respire lui aussi cette étrange paix, en plus de son flegme habituel. Alors tout, sauf moi, connaît le repos ? Moi, il me reste encore une ou deux questions avant de retrouver mon calme légendaire.

- Tu voulais me voir, tout à l'heure, parce que tu trouves que j'ai trop maigrit ?

- Oui.

- Ha.

Petit silence. Ça vous étonne si je vous dis que la réponse ne me satisfait qu'à moitié. Mais mon ami doit avoir chopé des capacités d'empathe quelque part, parce qu'il rajoute doucement.

- Et aussi pour te voir.

- Ho !

- Tu voulais me voir, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu pleurais. J'ai trouvé qu'il fallait au moins ça.

Moi aussi, j'ai senti la même chose, que c'était mieux comme ça, qu'on était mieux comme ça. J'ai trouvé ce moment paisible et… d'une certaine manière, tendre. Mais ça n'a pas duré. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que cela a laissé sa marque sur nous, comme si nous nous souvenions de cette sensation et cherchions à la retrouver. Dans le silence, dans la tranquillité.

Et puis j'en ai assez de tout ça. On vivait gentiment paisiblement, la vie s'écoulait à son petit rythme routinier et cela m'allait. Et puis ils ont débarqués, d'abord Trowa qui me refuse tout mais qui reste près de moi, ensuite Duo et Heero, ils devaient vraiment tomber amoureux chez moi ? Et puis la soirée, les cocktails, le jardin et l'hôpital. Pourquoi est-ce que le sort s'acharne toujours sur ceux qui aspirent au plus de simplicité ? Sur moi, par exemple. J'en peux plus, d'un seul coup, j'ai besoin de respirer.

- Tu peux t'arrêter, s'il te plait ?

- Mmh.

- Je voudrais marcher un peu.

- D'accord.

On s'arrête. Je sors de la voiture, comme un automate. D'un coup, je sens un courant d'air frais et fruité me caresser le visage. Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas pris le temps de profiter de l'air doux du printemps. C'est vrai qu'avec le groupe, je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de sortir, ça ne m'est pas arrivé depuis des mois en fait. Je m'éloigne de la voiture, peu importe que ce qu'il peut penser.

Une fois hors de vue, je scrute les environs du regard. Personne. Tant mieux, je n'ai pas besoin de public. Je suis arrivé dans une petite clairière, en surplomb du reste de la campagne, un splendide point de vue, mais je ne suis pas là pour le panorama.

Je commence alors par enlever mon pull, qui tombe à terre mollement. Puis, chacun des boutons de ma chemise sautent un à un, dévoilant mon torse nu. Je ne peux retenir un frisson en sentant l'air frais sur ma peau lorsque ma chemise suit mon pull au sol. D'une main hésitante je détache ma ceinture, priant pour que je ne me sois pas trompé en sondant les environs. Et mon pantalon finit avec le reste de mes vêtements. En tout et pour tout, je ne garde que de quoi ne pas être accusé d'exhibitionnisme.

Et je prends une grande bouffée d'air pur avant de m'étaler de tout mon long sur l'herbe fraiche. Je me cogne un peu la tête sur une pierre saillante, et puis il y a probablement un ou deux chardons sous mon dos, parce que ça pique drôlement. Mais je m'en fout. Parce que l'air est doux, le soleil réchauffe ma peau et le seul bruit qu'on entend est le chant du vent dans les grands pins. Parce que là, je peux oublier tout ce qui m'attend à la maison, cet empire à fric qui me vole toute mon énergie, ces amis à qui je dois plus que des excuses, ce garçon que j'aime et qui ne fait rien pour m'encourager... Tous les ennuis du monde m'accordent un léger sursit, dans cette petite clairière.

Je crois que je commence à m'assoupir parce que je ne perçois rien de la présence qui s'approche derrière moi en silence. Ce n'est que lorsqu'i appelle que je réagit.

- Quatre ?

- Ho ! Trowa ! Qu'est-ce...

- J'ai failli lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, avant de me souvenir qu'il devait m'avoir attendu une bonne demi heure avant de partir à ma recherche.

- Quatre.

Il s'est arrêté à quelques mètres et me fixe bizarrement. Bon, d'accord, je suis à moitié nu mais ce n'est pas comme s'il découvrait quelque chose de nouveau. Au passage, j'examine rapidement de quoi j'ai l'air. Un peu frêle, d'accord, mais ce n'est pas nouveau. Peut-être un peu trop de côtes saillantes, les clavicules qui ressortent trop, les genoux et les chevilles presque cadavériques. Mouais pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Ou juste un peu. Est-ce que je me laisse dépérir à mon insu ? Je sais depuis longtemps que je m'acharne au travail de mon groupe pour oublier l'indifférence de Trowa, c'est pas nouveau. En revanche, il se peut que j'ai cessé de m'alimenter correctement et de faire de l'exercice en réaction à cette sensation de rejet que j'ai avec lui. Ou alors je me fais des idées de parano et c'est juste le fait d'avoir changé de mode de vie qui fait ça.

- Ça va, désolé d'avoir tardé, j'ai failli m'endormir.

Un hochement de tête m'apprend que oui, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps.

- J'avais besoin de respirer un peu d'air frais.

- Tu veux que je te laisse ?

Il a dit ça avec une pointe de crainte dans la voix, ce qui suffit de loin à me faire craquer. Ce garçon a beaucoup trop de pouvoir sur moi. Je lui répond tranquillement qu'il peut rester, je ne dis pas que ce serait avec plaisir, mais l'intention y est. Et puis finalement, si, autant qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir.

- Tu sais que je préfère quand tu es là.

Il s'assoit, face à moi, posant ses mains sur mes genoux.

- Moi aussi.

Cela me laisse bouche bée. Au moins vingt secondes, avant que je ne me mette à baver et qu'il me pousse doucement la mâchoire pour éviter l'inondation.

Je dois faire un fétichisme bucolique, parce que c'est la deuxième fois que je rêve qu'il me prend sur l'herbe verte et douce d'une prairie. Je reconnais avec amertume qu'en imaginant ça, j'ai l'impression d'exorciser ce que j'ai fait avec Heero. Mais même, je me demande si c'est très normal l'obsession de l'amour sur gazon.

De son côté, Trowa doit avoir appris à lire dans mes pensées un jour où je ne faisais pas attention ou alors à la longue, parce que je le vois avec stupéfaction enlever son pull, son tee-shirt mais il s'arrête là. Je ne sais pas si je dois en être soulagé ou déçu.

- Tu sais pourquoi je voulais te voir nu ?

Je secoue la tête, avec anxiété. Il était censé avoir déjà répondu mais bon...

- Je me suis souvent demandé si j'aurais le courage de te faire l'amour.

Tout en parlant, il s'approche, les mains toujours sur mes genoux, il me force à me renverser sur le sol, ma tête tombant à côté de la pierre cette fois, lui permettant de lever mes jambes à sa hauteur. Moi, je n'oppose aucune résistance, à la fois trop heureux et trop estomaqué pour ça.

- Hier, j'ai tout vu, avec Heero. Et j'ai été… dégoûté. Même pas jaloux de Heero, il était aussi ivre que toi, et exactement pour les mêmes raisons. Tu avais bu, alors n'importe qui aurait pu faire l'affaire, je me trompe ?

J'arrive tout juste à secouer la tête à nouveau, tellement mon cœur hésite entre cesser toute activité et se faire exploser pour cause de surchauffe. Ce qui se comprend bien facilement quand on sait que Trowa est maintenant au-dessus de moi, et qu'il a lâché un de mes genoux pour promener sa main ailleurs.

- Tu sais, ça ne m'a jamais… écœuré de m'imaginer avec toi.

Ses deux mains me lâchent ensemble pour s'occuper de son pantalon. D'une main il triture un moment le bouton, puis la braguette, de l'autre, il le fait descendre sur ses hanches.

- C'est juste que je n'ai jamais cru pouvoir être capable de te prendre comme un homme.

Ses mains reviennent. Et font glisser mon boxer le long de mes jambes, assez lentement pour qu'il puisse tout me dire.

- J'ai toujours eu le sentiment que je te rabaisserais en te prenant comme ça. En te dominant.

J'ai juste assez de force pour souffler du bout des lèvres. Mais il faut que je sache, et puis je ne me sens pas le droit de l'engueuler pour me sortir un prétexte aussi idiot. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait complètement tort. Chacun donne à l'amour et au sexe le sens qu'il peut.

- Alors pourquoi ?

Il plonge ses yeux verts dans les miens.

- Je refuse de te laisser Heero comme seul souvenir. Tu mérites mieux.

C'est pas vraiment flatteur pour Heero mais dans mon état je ne suis pas apte à m'en indigner. Je ne sens plus ses mains tant ses caresses se font pressantes, tant ses doigts se dispersent sur moi, langoureusement.

- Je veux te donner mieux.

Il se rapproche encore de moi, pour le coup, je ne vois plus que ses iris brillants, mais tout mon corps frissonne, tremble, vibre à ce contact si étroit avec le sien. Je me fais l'impression d'être à nouveau vierge. Pour cette fois uniquement. Parce que c'est la seule première fois que je désire.

Il m'embrasse enfin. Les yeux toujours pris dans les siens, hypnotisé. Ce premier baiser a le goût des yeux de Trowa.

Il me caresse doucement, les jambes et l'intérieur des cuisses. Je sais que c'est sa première fois, pourtant il ne tremble pas, n'hésite pas. Il glisse ses doigts sur ma peau habilement, approchant mon intimité progressivement, comme s'il devait faire attention à ne pas m'effaroucher. Même s'il est plutôt sûr de lui, je sens encore une espèce de résistance. Et bien, s'il faut le convaincre qu'il fait le bon choix, allons-y joyeusement. Je lui tends mes mes lèvres presque brutalement et n'attends pas qu'il se décide à les prendre pour le faire. Dieu m'est témoin que je n'ai jamais mordu qui que ce soit en embrassant, mais là, c'est différent, c'est Trowa et c'est notre première fois, alors je mordille doucement, l'agrippe de mes mains, quitte à le griffer, le serre contre moi à en étouffer, peu importe, tout pour qu'il sente qu'il peut y aller sans crainte, que je n'attends que lui depuis très longtemps. Et puis, de toute façon, s'il est tout contre moi ainsi, il sait forcément que je suis prêt, tout comme je sens sa propre excitation contre moi.

Alors il se décide. Doucement, il me repousse contre le sol, et m'accorde un minuscule sourire avant de murmurer à mon oreille.

Je ne vais pas te ménager.

Avant que j'ai eu simplement le temps de lui dire qu'il pouvait bien disposer de moi comme il le voulait, il me prend calmement, l'air juste un peu plus concentré que d'habitude. Effectivement, il ne me ménage pas et d'un seul coup, la douleur des quelques chardons qui parsèment l'herbe ne sont rien comparés à la vigueur de son étreinte. Et là, pour cette fois, je n'ai pas peur de crier sans retenue, parce que c'est lui.

**OoOoOoOo**

Je sais que je suis en train de dormir, alors pourquoi je suis essoufflé comme un marathonien en fin de course ? Bonne question. Parce qu'il y a quelque chose qui m'empêche de respirer par intermittence. D'un geste de main, je chasse le quelque chose : si vous voulez m'assassiner par étouffement, faudra vous lever tôt !

- Duo.

J'identifie une voix amie. Le perfect soldier. Quelque chose dans mon cerveau m'indique qu'il set normal qu'on soit dans le même lit.

- Groui ?

- Laisse-toi faire. Une voix amie mais néanmoins menaçante, je range donc ma main sous le drap. Pas envie de me faire « convaincre » par le glaçon.

- Gna...

- Et respire par le nez. Une voix amie et de bon conseil. Effectivement, l'obstruction ne concerne que la bouche, donc, je n'ai qu'à respirer par le nez. Qu'est-ce qu'il est intelligent mon perfect glaçon !

- Bien.

Du coup, l'obstruction reprend par intermittence, accompagnée d'un poids sur ma poitrine. Mais pas un poids encombrant, je dirais plutôt... chaud... et confortable. Presque caressant. Carrément caressant ! Là mon cerveau essaye encore de me faire croire que c'est normal mais y'a un peu de résistance dans le fond. Faut pas pousser non plus.

- Heecha...

- Silence.

Amie, menaçante, gentille et sans réplique. C'est tout lui.

- Laisse-moi faire.

Bon, s'il s'en occupe, tout est pour le mieux. Tout un tas de trucs me reviennent en tête, un jardin, Quatre, une chambre inconnue, Wuffei, une gueule de bois et Heechan dans tout ça ? Je crois bien que c'est lui qui fait obstruction mais ça ne donne plus du tout envie de lutter.

Comme quoi, c'est bien le meilleur soldat du monde : profiter de la faiblesse de l'ennemi pour prendre position.

**OOOOOOOO**

Loli *tire sur un gros pétard* : c'était bien ça !

Tous, consternés : dis-donc, l'amour sur l'herbe fraîche.... heu....

Loli : le public a choisi.

3 : un peu court...non ?

Loli : mais la suite va venir

4 : vous dites ça à chaque fois

Loli : ha bon ?

Jimi : lâche ce joint, c'est interdit ! et ça te fait écrire des conneries !


	13. Fin, enfin

Base : Gundam wing (Lolita : je me pose la question parfois ! Jimi : si GW ! il sont les mêmes noms ! )

Couple : d'abord 1 2 1, et puis 1x4 et enfin, 2x1 (me demandez pas comment on a osé mettre 1 et 4 ensemble, on en revient toujours pas )

Genre : romance, yaoi un peu lemon… POV alternatif de tout le monde et parfois, ça tourne au OOC

Disclaimer : en fait, on fait tout le boulot en leur écrivant de super belles fic, alors on ne pourrait pas avoir une petite rétribution en nature ? un ou deux G-boy par exemple? Nan, mais pourquoi toujours non ?

Note : comme toujours, c'est sensé être tragique au début, et ça part en sucette en fin de compte. Impossible de faire un truc sérieux avec eux !

NA2 : c'est enfin la....

**Fin**

Bleu.

J'ai les yeux grands ouverts sur le ciel.

Je me perds dans le ciel bleu après m'être perdu dans un ciel vert très différent de celui-là.

Tout à l'heure, je ne voyais que ça, les yeux de Trowa, je m'y accrochais, et puis j'y lâchais prise, je m'y noyais.

Et puis j'ai fermé les yeux, les miens. Oui, à ce moment là, j'ai fermé les yeux, parce que c'était trop bon pour voir encore quoi que ce soit d'autre. Juste cette sensation diffuse et en même temps précise, douce et violente au creux des reins. Et ses mains sur mes hanches, mon ventre, me caressant d'une manière dont je ne me suis jamais caressé moi-même. Et sa bouche brûlante, qui s'est marié à la mienne le temps de cette étreinte, comme pour une éternité.

J'ai compris d'un seul coup pourquoi on parle du septième ciel. Parce que j'y étais. Je le sentait au plus profond de moi, cherchant toujours plus loin, au plus intime de mon être, pour se fondre en moi, pour devenir une partie de moi, comme je suis devenue une partie de lui.

J'ai compris aussi pourquoi on dit qu'on peut mourir de plaisir, parce que j'ai failli mourir, là, dans les bras de Trowa. J'ai nettement senti mon cœur s'emballer au point que j'ai bien cru qu'il allait éclater. J'ai cru que j'allai mourir de ce plaisir. Je pense bien que ça aurait été la meilleure des morts. Je dois avoir un sourire béat à l'idée que Trowa aurait pu me tuer en me faisant l'amour.

Je me redresse lentement, les membres encore tremblants. Et je grimace de douleur : les chardons sous mes fesses, je n'ai rien sentit pendant tout de temps, mais là ! Il me regarde à nouveau. Il me semble qu'il ne m'a jamais lâché des yeux durant tout ce temps.

Il s'est rhabillé, enfin, il a refermé son pantalon. Seul son souffle court et ses joues rougies indiquent qu'il vient de me faire grimper au ciel comme un dieu. Comment peut-il être aussi maître se lui quand moi je suis encore dans un état second ?

- Ça va ?

J'ai envie de lui dire exactement le fond de ma pensée. Que je ne veux mourir nulle part ailleurs que dans ses bras après un moment de pure extase comme celui-ci. Mais je ne suis pas entièrement convaincu que cela le satisfasse. Pour le coup, il me ramènerait à l'hôpital sur le champ. À l'hôpital psychiatrique.

- J'étais au ciel.

Il lève les yeux, comme par réflexe. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer. C'est bête mais je n'ai jamais prétendu être mature vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

- Nan, avec toi.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Il dort ce crétin. C'est aussi bien, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il dirait en sachant ce que se permettent ma bouche et mes mains pendant son sommeil.

Soyons logique :

1) il connaissait mes sentiments

2) il connaissait mes intentions

3) il connaissait les risques

Donc, en toute logique.

S'il veut éviter 1), 2) et 3) il n'avait qu'à pas :

4) me faire du plat

5) rester dans le même lit que moi

6) être aussi possessif

parce que moi, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus d'accord avec 4), 5) et 6). Je suis même prêt à forcer un peu le destin qui n'existe pas et qui n'est qu'une succession de hasards et de circonstances pour arriver à ce que :

7) il finisse dans mon lit pour le restant de ses jours

8) il en soit même consentant

9) il en redemande.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'a pas à se plaindre si mes mains, ma bouche et mes pieds font des leurs sous le drap de satin (quelle baraque de riche!). Car Duo était parfaitement au courant pour tout cela de 1 à 9.

- Arrête de te débattre, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me battre à mains nues, surtout à moitié endormi, laisse-toi faire.

**Seul…**

Wuffei contempla un moment sa tasse de thé d'un air perplexe. Il savait pertinemment comment ils devaient finir. Heero et Duo ensemble, Quatre et Trowa ensemble. En fait, il avait même donné un léger coup de pouce à ces destinées communes qui s'ignoraient. Très léger le coup de pouce, mais il avait tout de même le sens de l'amitié moins atrophié qu'il ne voulait bien le faire croire.

Il n'aimait pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas mais là, il avait vraiment fallut faire quelque chose, ils couraient tous à la catastrophe.

Avec un imperceptible sourire, il se laissa aller à prononcer mentalement quelques mots qui lui avaient toujours semblé puérils.

« Tout est bien qui finit bien. »

Seulement, comment se faisait-il qu'avec quatre homos patentés dans son entourage, aucun n'ait songé un instant à lui proposer un plan à trois ?

_Quelle bande d'égoïstes. _

_Bon, c'est pas tout, ça, c'est l'heure des feux de l'amour…_

**FIN**

MOUAH ! c'est pas trop tôt, c'était laborieux, mais on est arrivé à la fin.

Loli *tirant encore plus sur son pet*

Jimi : je vais pas tarder à vomir moi.

Loli *sourit aux anges* hoo un léopard volant !

Jimi : je vais aussi songer sérieusement à faire désintoxiquer ma co-auteuse.

Loli : des renards roses !!!

5 : « les feux de l'amour » ?

Jimi : c'était ça ou Dallas.

4 : impossible, Dallas passe le matin !

Loli *regard en coin vers 4* ha oui ?

4 : hem !


End file.
